Dream of the Moon
by DragonRaye
Summary: Based on A Midsummer Night's Dream. I wrote this for a Forever challenge. But I like it anyway, so now it's here.
1. Prologue

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, or anybody from Shakespeare, or any of the ideas from Shakespeare. Who would WANT to? I mean, the whole thing is just too damn confusing sometimes… Anyway, this is based on 'A Midsummer Night's Dream.' Laughing already, aren't ya?_

Dream of the Moon

Prologue

The outraged roar echoed through the arena a split second before a heavy thud silenced the crowds. The fallen warrior coughed, the soft noise heard even in the nobles' box. The champion ground the heel of his boot into the bigger man's jugular, his wild hair throwing a malicious shadow over his competitor's bloody face. The only sound in the stadium was that of the soft drip of blood on sand. Finally the larger fighter's arms dropped from the champion's ankle, a sign of willing defeat. The victor signaled the only judge with enough courage to withstand their fight and removed his foot.

"You could have conceded earlier, Kakorrot," he growled, studying the pale face. Cracked teeth bared in a grin was his response. "You are in no position to jest. I have not yet agreed to let you live." The harsh warning was almost instantly belied by his affectionate glare, one that Kakorrot was well used to.

"You wouldn't kill me, my lord," he argued in what breath he had. The noble arched one eyebrow gracefully. "Then you would lose your only competition." He waited for the snort that was certain to follow before continuing. "And besides, I know you, Vegeta. You'll want to pay back that wound I gave you."

The duke's son prodded the said injury with two gloved fingers. Reaching from shoulder to opposite hip, he knew that he'd only been seconds away from the position Kakorrot was in now. "You HAVE been training," he admitted, glaring back into his friend's face. "Not just anyone can injure me so." Vegeta slapped a red-tainted hand over the bigger warrior's mouth as it opened. "Silence, Kakorrot. I will not have you die while waiting for a healer."

"My lord is too kind," he muttered anyway. Over Vegeta's shoulder he could see the amused expression of the green healer. The Namek boy was leaning on a staff that reached nearly to his shoulder, and dressed in the colors of the Vegetasei duke: strange because he lived and served in Chikyuu. "He's here."

Vegeta nodded briskly to the healer before glaring back at Kakorrot. "You would not be able to seal his mouth, would you?"

The Namek smiled, a mere turning up of the corners of his lips. "You forget your own needs, my lord."

"Perhaps, but *I* do not have a meeting with my future mate in one hour, either." Kakorrot groaned, and the duke's son smirked. "I knew you would forget, Kakorrot." He narrowed his black eyes at the Namek, making him shudder almost imperceptibly. Vegeta was well known for his cold-heartedness and would not allow his friend's simpleton ways to affect that reputation. "Make sure he is in perfect condition for her."

"And you, my lord?" The boy asked, not a trace of nervousness nor meekness in his voice. Vegeta mentally raised an eyebrow; the kid had guts after he had near-blatantly told him he wanted nothing from him.

"I need no aid, boy. Heal Kakorrot and get him to his betrothed before he is late." Vegeta smirked at his friend's roll of the eyes. "As he is chronically." He stripped off both gloves and dropped them on the younger man's chest before turning toward the barracks.

"As you wish, my lord." The healer found himself bowing to thin air.

Only when he was well outside the stadium walls did he nearly double over in pain. One eerie white rib shone through the gash, and the future duke of Vegetasei's pride wouldn't allow him treatment. "Damn Kakorrot," he hissed, hoping that the less intelligent Saiyan had accepted his challenge. While his hands ached to wring the other man's neck, the sense of honor his father had instilled in him at too early an age wouldn't allow him to do so for such a personal reason. At least outside the boundary of a ring.

Still pondering the thought of beating Kakorrot to a bloody pulp—or worse, if possible—he nearly missed the soft rustle of leaves behind him. Instinct took over as a figure about his size but perhaps only half his weight flew at him from the side, half-shadowed by the shade the hundred-year-old trees cast over the coliseum and surrounding barracks. One arm circled his wound at the ribs while his other fist pulsated gold with magic. Only when the blue hair registered in his mind did he turn his hand aside, the damage redirected to the nearest tree. His chosen ignored her brush with death and flung her arms around his neck.

"Do NOT do that to me!" he growled, grabbing her wrists and holding her at arm's length. "Do you not know by now that I could have just KILLED you?" Vegeta felt his heart slide from his throat into its proper place, settling back to a more normal pattern. That realization had nearly been his undoing.

"You wouldn't have killed me, my lord," she teased, though her expression showed none of her good humor. Despite the situation, Vegeta had to fight to keep himself from rolling his eyes: friends almost from birth, Bulma and Kakorrot though too much the same for his liking. "Not when I bring such good news."

When it became apparent she wasn't going to tell him, the future duke growled in exasperation. "And what, pray tell, is this 'good news'?"

Bulma twirled her skirts around her ankles as if she were five years old instead of nearly thirty. Then her playfulness disappeared, her jaw going slack. Vegeta realized her gaze was fixed on something over her shoulder. "Gods damn it all, I'm late!" He felt her press a kiss to his cheek. "I'll have to tell you later." It was only when she felt a tugging at her arm that she remembered her lover had yet to let go. "Vegeta, I have to—"

He pulled her closer, smirking. "Not without a proper goodbye." Bulma ceased to complain as the Saiyan showed her what her previous kiss was lacking. She was flushed when they pulled apart, and Vegeta's smirk broadened. "Go, and tell your bastard father that I wish an audience with him." She paled, and this time he gave into the urge and cast his eyes heavenward. "I merely wish to tell him that he will not keep you from me. I plan to take you whether he agrees or not." This time his gaze was almost bloodthirsty in its possessiveness. "A warning, if you will."

"You will not harm him," Bulma ordered, blue eyes searching those of Vegeta's heir for a hidden motive.

"You have my word, lady." He bowed painfully, a smile softening his harsh features. _Until your loyalties lie with me alone._ Bulma nodded and was gone.

Lord Briefs sighed and shielded his eyes against the sun even as he used it to gauge the time. Thankfully it wasn't yet midday, before his collection of exotic plants would be a useless guard against the bright rays. Flora from ever corner of Vegetasei dotted the veranda, while mixed in were presents from the duke of Vegetasei in hopes of returning the good graces bestowed upon his son by the Briefs family during his stay in Chikyuu. Vegeta's visit was the cause of his current predicament: Bulma obviously wanted the arrogant Saiyan for a husband and Lord Briefs had better sense than to send his beloved child into the arms of an admitted mass murder.

Guessing the time, as his aging eyes couldn't hold up to the strain of the brilliant light, he scowled slightly. Not only was Kakorrot late, but his daughter as well. With a stifled groan, the nobleman absently scratched behind the ears of his favored black cat. The feline yawned, stretched out its claws, and then abruptly sat up. The lord glanced behind him and felt his lower jaw becoming lax. Bulma looked less than stunning, less than acceptable, really. Her clothes were that of a peasant woman at the market and her thick blue hair cascaded freely down her back, restrained only by a simple leather cord.

"What is this?" the lord demanded, rising from his half-crouched position. He circled his daughter like a vulture, scowling the entire time. "This is not acceptable attire to meet your husband."

"He WON'T be my husband, if I have any say in it, Father," Bulma shot back, hands folded in front of her. "I am legally old enough to choose for myself, and I have." Her eyes burned into the equally pale ones of her sire. "What higher station do you want for me than duchess?"

Lord Briefs shuddered: while Chikyuu was on pleasant terms with Vegetasei, he wouldn't dared admit his reasons for dismissing Vegeta as a proper suitor, and Bulma had a point. He WOULDN'T find a match of higher station than Vegeta, but his fatherly instinct prevented him from agreeing to the marriage. "I want a lower station for you," he finally said, narrowing his blue eyes. "Power goes to your head much too easily." Bulma snorted and the courtier frowned. "Change out of these ridiculous clothes this instant. I want you presentable when your fiancé arrives."

"Then mayhap I should go back outside." The Briefs turned to see a shadowed figure in the corner. Bulma's jaw dropped at the familiar voice. _He WOUDN'T_. Then Kakorrot, still grinning, stepped fully into the light of the veranda, his hands tucked into his worn leather belt. _O, gods, he WOULD_. The lady's hands flew to cover her face as her best friend's expression turned worried. "Good day, Bulma."

"HIM?" Bulma screeched finally, whirling around to face her father. "You want me to marry HIM? Are you MAD? We would kill each other within a moonspan. Less, I think. O, definitely, less." Lord Briefs looked like he had a hard time perceiving sound after the first livid outburst. Kakorrot felt sympathy toward the poor man, until the blue-haired noblewoman rounded on him. "And YOU," she growled, taking a step closer for every one her suitor took back. "You AGREED to this? Are you BOTH mad? To think that I would marry my best friend, I swear—" She stopped suddenly, eyes blank like she'd forgotten what she wanted to say. Both men took the opportunity to try and revive their hearing. Bulma shook her head furiously as if dislodging an idea. "No."

"What do you mean no?" Lord Briefs asked, a bit louder than usual. Kakorrot winced in empathy; his sensitive ears were still echoing.

"I mean, I don't want him, Father. Good day, my lord." She curtsied, and was about to leave when Kakorrot caught her arm. She didn't wait to hear his comment as she wrenched her elbow out of his grip. "GOOD DAY, sir."

"Bulma, please…" The Saiyan looked so vulnerable, it nearly broke her heart. _Damn his looks,_ she growled, crossing her arms and scowling but remaining where she was. _He always reminds me of an abused puppy._ Kakorrot smiled and Bulma sighed. "Thank you."

The noble lady nodded briskly. "What do you wish to discuss, my lord?"

"Bulma, it's just me. Kakorrot." He glanced at Lord Briefs, who stubbornly met his gaze. "A bit of privacy, my lord?" he requested with the utmost respect. The older man's pale eyes flicked between his daughter and her suitor before moving inside. Bulma continued to glare at the vacant spot. "Don't blame him entirely. He only asked me to come."

Aqua eyes met jet as Bulma scowled. "And it was YOUR idea to ask for my hand?" she demanded haughtily. Whatever she had been about to say faded when he nodded. "You did WHAT?"

"It took him a long time to accept it," Kakorrot said, ignoring her question. "He didn't know if he wanted his daughter wedded to someone with a station as low as mine." Bulma snorted and the Saiyan's obsidian eyes narrowed. "Here serving the king is very important. But my loyalties reside in Vegetasei, and to its duke. Becoming a guard to the king of even a friendly land doesn't look good for me when I return. Your father knows that."

"A long time," she repeated, eyes constricting as an idea worked itself through. "How long has this been going on?"

Kakorrot hesitated—barely, but long enough for Bulma's suspicion to rise another notch—then lowered his eyes almost imperceptibly. "Since my engagement to Chi-Chi was broken." He must have sensed Bulma's reaction because he silenced her with a look that reminded her of Vegeta on a hunt. "I broke it because of you." Bulma closed her eyes, leaning her head against his shoulder and trying to prevent herself from banging her forehead against it. Chi-Chi had been heartbroken after he'd called off their affair, and to know it was because of her would probably be enough to push the raven-haired woman into a homicidal rage.

"You shouldn't have," Bulma said softly, pulling back. "I never asked you to."

"I know, but Bulma—" Kakorrot didn't finish his sentence as he saw her blue eyes grow bright. "What—"

"Gods, Goku, are you that base?" He winced at the nickname the two women had bestowed on him. "She all but worships the ground you walk on, and you don't notice because you're hunting one of her friends." The Saiyan looked like he didn't understand the concept of betrayal. "I cannot, Goku. Not when she is still in love with you."

"Why not?"

Bulma glared at him, but his face was so innocent, it had to be a sincere question. She sighed in exasperation. "Because I know how I would feel if she tried to court the man *I* love." 

"Who is it?" The blue-haired beauty nearly gaped at him. Kakorrot's face was stern. "I'll fight him if I have to." _By the gods, he's serious,_ she realized, heart sinking. _This ISN'T just another one of Father's plots to marry me off._ Bulma groaned and let her head fall back onto its previous place on his shoulder.

"I can't tell you," she finally stated. "It would only cause problems and heartache for all." She pressed a friendly kiss to his cheek, seeing that he'd already started mulling over the problem. "Good day." _He'll figure it out,_ she couldn't help but think despairingly as she disappeared inside. _He's smarter than he acts._

Outside, Kakorrot was only just taking his leave when a familiar shadow appeared on the veranda, half-hidden by the tallest Vegetasei plants. "Vegeta, what are you doing here?"

The future duke scowled as he stood, brushing dirt from his pants. The wound inflicted hours earlier had started to close, but was still vivid red against his pale skin. "Bringing a gift for the lady of the house." He indicated a much smaller plant, almost buried amidst the yards-long flowers. "I was asked that upon my return to bring a carnivorous flower to put a stop to the insect problem. So I have." He indicated the pile behind him, then his eyes traced Kakorrot suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"

The taller Saiyan shrugged nonchalantly. "Getting dismissed by Miss Briefs." Vegeta's spine went rigid. "Vegeta? Are you all right? You should get that wound treated."

"BULMA is the one you are hunting?" The murderous look in the duke's eyes was all the indication Kakorrot needed. Vegeta was the one Bulma loved.


	2. Chapter 1

_As you should know by now, I own nothing involved in this story except the… well, at this point I don't even own the computer. So I own nothing. Characters not mine, general plot of the story not mine… geez, am I pathetic or what?_

Dream of the Moon

**Act I**

The ornamental rug brought by Kakorrot as a peace offering toward Chikyuu's royal family had never seen as much use in its three years of occupancy in the center of the hall before the princess's door as it had in the last twenty minutes. The noblewoman had actually started to wear a thin rut into the thick, richly woven fabric near the edge closest to the future queen's chamber. Anyone passing would probably think her mad: the woman kept muttering to herself, throwing her hands in the air during the more explosive parts of her tantrum, and all over apparently nothing. Finally the heavily decorated chestnut door slid inward, and the princess couldn't help but grin as her older friend finished one lap on the rug and started another. Clearing her throat, she dipped a curtsey when the noble's head snapped around, quickly followed by the rest of her.

"Good day," she greeted, awaiting the snort of roll of the eyes that usually accompanied such formalities. Bulma didn't bother, but grabbed the shorter woman's arm and hauled her into the chamber. Having barely released her friend, she slammed the door shut and leaned against it, scowling. Chi-Chi grinned. "Well, I had to at least LOOK at the man before I dismiss him. Father would never allow me to do otherwise." This time the blue eyes WERE sent skyward. "You, of all people, should know that."

"Trust me, princess, I do." Her thoughts fleetingly turned toward the previous morning's events and she scowled. "I do indeed."

"Well?" When Bulma's murderous look faded to an expression of mere confusion, Chi-Chi heaved a dramatic sigh of exasperation. "What do you so desperately need to tell me? Father won't let on, and I've nearly DIED of wondering." The princess's black eyes were pleading when she turned them on her friend.

"Your father wouldn't let on because he doesn't KNOW anything," Bulma revealed with a feral smile. Motioning toward the gigantic bed, she ordered, "Sit." Chi-Chi looked indignant, but her older friend merely crossed her arms and waited. The monarch sighed, knowing that until she complied, no information would be given. Curiosity bettering her pride, she obeyed with all the natural grace required of her station, smoothing her skirts as if trying to subtly initiate conversation with a stranger. Bulma shook her head before taking residence on the other corner. "I've found someone to wed Vegeta and I."

"You DID?!" Chi-Chi nearly bounced off the bed. "Who? Where? When? Why—not—me—" Bulma blinked, knowing better than to answer when the darker woman shot off rapid-fire questions, half of which didn't make sense. The princess crossed her arms. "And why am *I* more excited about this marriage than you are?"

Bulma stood and put her hands on her friend's shoulders, lowering her back to her previous seat. "Because I fear that once I wed, I won't be able to return."

"WHAT?!" Had it not been for the older woman's restraining hands, Chi-Chi would have bounded to her feet once again. She sputtered incoherently for a moment, then silenced, directing her most efficient glower at Bulma. That look was more effective than any outburst, and the noble sighed, freeing her friend's arms.

Crossing the room, Bulma stared at the picture of the queen before the Ox King's reign to calm herself. "Vegetasei law dictates that if the future duke MUST wed a non-Saiyan, they are both restricted to the lands where they were married for five years. Hell, he's hardly able to leave his estates. If Vegeta doesn't abide by the law, and his father is informed, he can be disinherited." Bulma turned sad eyes toward Chi-Chi. "And the only woman I could find to marry us without Father's permission is technically inside Vegetasei's border."

Chi-Chi feigned insult to cover her injured feelings. "You would forget about me in only five years?" The look given in reply made her consider trying to unmake her words.

"Never, and you know that better than I," Bulma snapped. "But the duke is old, older than any Saiyan before him. By the time Vegeta and I are allowed to travel freely, he will be ruler, with me by his side. It will be difficult to return when so much demands my time and attention." She smiled wryly, her next sentence spoken so lowly she could barely hear it. "It would probably take us that long just to find our way to civilization anyhow."

Obviously, the princess wasn't supposed to hear, but Chi-Chi—long accustomed to her friend's constant mutterings—picked it up anyway. "Where, pray tell, IS this woman?" she demanded diplomatically.

Now Bulma's smile turned true. "I can't tell you, princess. You would try to stop me."

"I'm going to try as it is," came the sharp reply. Chi-Chi rose regally, her expression and tone the very essence of a queen. "Who are you trusting? And where is she?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, my lady."

"You dance around the subject, Bulma." It was obvious Chi-Chi's patience was wearing thin, and even more obvious it was out of worry over one of her close—if not closest—friends. It was only a matter of seconds before she used her rank to demand an answer—not as a friend but as the princess of Chikyuu.

The noble relented, sighing. "The Forbidden Lands." Her answer came in that same low mutter than had gotten her into this situation to begin with. Bulma only wished she could sew her lips shut and therefore not divulge any more information.

Had the princess not already been standing she would have leapt to her feet for a third time inside ten minutes. "Are you MAD? Vegeta will never agree to this!"

Bulma grinned dryly. "He will if he wants a wedding, my lady. And that damnable pride of his won't allow him to do a thing outside of marriage." Chi-Chi sputtered another few seconds, and her friend shook her head. "I did warn you that you wouldn't believe me."

"O, I believe you, Bulma. I only think that you and your fiancé are both stark-raving MAD." It was Chi-Chi's turn to pace and grumble incomprehensibly while waving her hands. It made quite a sight in the light of fading day; by firelight, Chi-Chi was likened to a witch trying to remember the precise ingredients to some concoction or another. Finally she halted and scowled. "I won't let you. I forbid it."

The blue head lowered. "I know you would say that, princess. And I have already decided to go, with or without your blessings."

"I will have every sword _[armed soldier]_ under my father's command hunting the lot of you," she threatened, black eyes bright.

"Come now, my lady. 'The lot of us' are Vegeta and myself. No swords with any honor at all will trace two citizens. And those that do will probably not come back alive." Aqua eyes met obsidian without any challenge. "They are called the Forbidden Lands for a reason. And Vegeta does not deal kindly with those who come against his mate in any form." Chi-Chi scowled and the older noble shrugged. "I cannot control my fiancé ALL the sunup, princess."

"You will not go," Chi-Chi repeated stubbornly.

Bulma moved to an arms' length away from her friend and placed a hand on either shoulder. "As my friend, I love you dearly, but I cannot let him go. Can you not understand? This alone is the one think I've ever wanted." Chi-Chi ducked her head, but Bulma bent to retain eye contact. "Please princess, don't try to stop this."

Chi-Chi's warm black eyes watered as she raised her head. "I will not be in your way," she stated finally, chin quivering. "But neither will I support your decision." She instantly found herself wrapped in her friend's arms, feeling the breath squeezed out of her. "And I still think that you are both—"

"Mad? I must be, if you keep telling me so." Bulma continued to apply pressure until her hug became nearly bone-crushing. "Thrice noted, princess."

Lord Briefs closed his eyes, letting his head rest heavily against the light stone paneling of his parlor—a sign of his wealth. Unlike Vegetasei, only the wealthy in Chikyuu could afford to build in stone, and as such, the lord was proud of his estates. He inhaled deeply, still pondering the issue of his daughter. Vegeta was much better suited for a political marriage with Chi-Chi, which would ensure peace between the two lands, which easily left Bulma in the arms of her best friend since youth. _If only it were that simple,_ he thought with a mental sigh, shaking his head. Bulma herself had readily admitted after Kakorrot's leave the prior morning that she would rather spend the rest of her life in a convent than without the headstrong Saiyan. The aristocrat was quickly coming to the realization that unless one of them relented, he was looking at the end of the Briefs line.

Without opening his eyes, the lord chewed on the end of his pipe, in some small corner of his mind NOT occupied with his always-present dilemma, he wondered if he should light it. Tobacco, another precious commodity, had caught Bulma's fancy as of late. Marrying Vegeta would only ensure that she would have his added wealth to deal in it. So many reasons to keep her from becoming duchess of Vegetasei, but only two could not be dealt with easily. Bulma's happiness, for a start. While he wanted her safely married so he and his wife could live out the rest of their lives in peace, he would not merely send her off without a thought to her feelings. The other obstacle would be even harder to overcome, even strong as Bulma's will was. The other was his wife.

He mentally groaned and switched his pipe to the other side of his mouth. The wily old woman unconsciously raised their daughter in her stead, which lead to Bulma's acquisition of an acid tongue and even sharper wit. Lady Briefs would not easily be conquered if her only child expressed discomfort over the lord's choice in suitors. Lord Briefs smiled slightly, hand falling to the arm of his chair to run the length of his shadow of a black cat. _Perhaps an afternoon away from the estates will calm her enough to discuss reason…_

Opening his eyes, the lord grinned. His wife was only just starting to make her way down the slightly spiraled staircase. Rising with a grace that didn't suit his years, Lord Briefs sauntered over and rested one hand on the banister as his lady's foot touched the last step. He took the opportunity when his mate paused, surprised, to kiss the inside of her wrist. The blond stared at him curiously before he transferred his lips to hers, moving up onto the stair with her.

"You are radiant, my lady," he complimented, sweeping her off her feet carefully and moving out toward the veranda.

"And YOU are foolish, my lord," she teased, allowing her head to fall on his shoulder and her eyes to slide closed against the harsh midday sun. Her nails scratched through his pale lavender hair playfully. "Though 'tis good to see you in so pleasant a mood." He didn't reply, only placed her in a padded chair before pulling another up beside her and taking the hand of his chosen. "Husband, what—"

Two fingers went immediately to her lips. "Quiet, my dove. Let us just sit and enjoy the other's company." Lady Briefs didn't object, but leaned into her mate's side. It HAD been a long time since the two had been able to just spend time together outside the whirlwind of social events. Usually the lord would stay for days at a time with the Ox King—his name a testament to his strength and stubborn rulings—then would return home only to be seen nearly a week later, having furnished some item the king had need for.

Lord and lady both glanced down the drive as a grim-sounding voice floated on the wind. The couple exchanged glances, and the lord tried to stand. His missus laid a hand on his arm. "Stay, husband. Their business is not ours." However, as the growling got louder, her fingers tensed around his elbow. She was also the first to her feet as their daughter stumbled up the lane.

Bulma, limping and covered in blood, did not look the least bit the lady she was supposed to be. Her dress was torn in so many places it was hard to tell how it even stayed together. Her sapphire hair was splayed at odd angles, held in place by what looked like blood-matted mud, and her limp was emphasized over the stone drive by the fact that at least one shoe was gone. Lady Briefs was instantly at her daughter's side, checking for injuries with a careful eye. Bulma scowled and jerked away, stalking toward the door at the side of the patio in hopes of warm water and relaxation. She only met her father's eye when it was quite obvious the lord wasn't going to budge, and was currently blocking her intended path.

"Good day, my lord," she snapped, sagging a lopsided curtsey. When her father didn't move, she scowled darkly. "Let me pass."

"Daughter," Lady Briefs interrupted, even as her husband shook his head firmly. "What happened?"

"Why do you think something happened?" From the expression on her face, even Bulma thought the question ludicrous. Both parents rolled their eyes before her father stepped forward. The younger lady of the house swallowed thickly; as aging as her father might be, he could still be intimidating. "Kakorrot happened."

"KAKORROT did this to you?" The blond woman put a restraining hand on her mate's shoulder to keep him from advancing further. The lord's face showed he was struggling whether to believe her or not: the Saiyan would never lay a hand on a woman, and yet he couldn't call his daughter a liar. Leaving his emotions to figure themselves out, he crossed his arms and scowled.

"Indirectly," Bulma answered guardedly. Lord Briefs sighed, looking to the heavens. That explained it.

"How? Were you defending yourself against him?" Lady Briefs took over, sensing her husband was in no condition to continue the interrogation without injuring their daughter's feelings, and probably his own fist.

"Nay, Mother. I was running from him."

"I see…" She smacked her partner lightly on the arm to gain his attention. "Husband, draw a bath for our daughter." He sighed and bowed, kissing her cheek as he departed. Watching her mate go, she continued. "And WHY were you running, Bulma?"

"Because I didn't wish to speak with him, and yet he persisted." She shrugged helplessly. "Running was the only thing I could think of."

Lady Briefs sighed and put an arm around her daughter's shoulders, leading her back toward the house. "Come, daughter. Let's get you clean. It won't do to go to the palace looking as you are."

"The palace?" Bulma abruptly halted, nearly jerking her mother's hand away. "Why?"

"As a family outing. And you are still yet a part of this family." Lady Briefs' tone turned warning before she smiled. "And I think there's a certain young man that has caught your fancy competing at tilting _[jousting]_."

Bulma grinned over her shoulder. "'Tis sooth?" The lady nodded and the blue-haired woman's grin broadened. "I shall be ready in one half hour."

Chi-Chi paused just inside the stable's shade, giving her dark eyes the precious few seconds they needed to adjust to the gloom. Blinking, she noticed Kakorrot was only now finishing readying his mount for the competition. He cinched the last buckle on the saddle and stepped back, running a hand along the horse's nose affectionately. "Good day my lord," the princess greeted, making the Saiyan's head snap around. He nodded back formally and swung himself easily onto the stallion's back. Chi-Chi frowned, a bit distressed by his coldness. Never before had he ignored her. "Goku…"

He brought the steed parallel with the door, his booted feet only inches from her stomach. "Move, please." The request sounded more like the order of a soldier than a demand from a friend. When she made no indication of complying, he scowled slightly and inched the horse forward. "Move, princess, or I will jump over you." The future queen folded her arms stubbornly and Kakorrot twisted the reins in his fist. "As you wish, my lady." He jerked the stallion back toward his stall before circling it back to face woman and door.

Chi-Chi's heart leapt to her throat as Kakorrot's heels dug into the horse's sides. The animal raced toward her at a charge. _By the gods, he wasn't jesting!_ It was too late now to dodge the hooves and still retain her dignity, so she forced herself to remain still and raised her chin to glare Kakorrot square in the eye. A muscle in his cheek twitched as he realized she wasn't going to move, and much as he didn't want her now, his honor wouldn't permit him to kill a woman. Especially the princess of his adopted land.

The Saiyan growled, knowing that his horse would never clear her head, especially with him on it. He pulled the stallion up so short it nearly fell on its haunches trying to obey. When it came to a full stop, its nose was even with her ear. Chi-Chi could still feel her heart rattling in her chest as her ex-fiancé dismounted. Grabbing the reins, he scowled and moved only a step away from the princess.

"Why didn't you move?" Again, he sounded more like a soldier than even an angry ex-lover.

She inhaled shakily, wanting to find her voice before speaking. "I believe you are late, my lord."

Kakorrot said nothing as she moved to the side, motioning for him to go before her. He paused once he was nearly past her, then glanced at Chi-Chi's solid stone face. Whatever he had been about to say washed out of his expression and he tugged on his mount's lead and smirked before continuing on. Only when the princess was sure he was out of earshot did she let the tears run free.

Vegeta was strapped on his gloves when the flap to his tent opened, casting his shadow into a darker hue. He paused slightly, as his back was to the intruder, then completed his task and glanced over his shoulder disdainfully. The Namek healer was smiling back at him, black eyes concentrated on where the worst of the damage from his wound would be seen as it was covered by the heir's tunic. He was still dressed in the royal blue and gold of the Vegetasei duke, a fact which still had the noble confused. "It is good to see you well, my lord." Vegeta snorted at the salutation and rubbed his wrists to make sure the leather bonds were tight; he saw no need to tell the boy—Dende was his name if the duke remembered correctly—that he was by no means fully healed. As if reading his mind, the boy went on, "Though you would be so much better if you would let me treat you." The noble grunted and concluded that his hands and forearms were adequately protected. Dende sighed. "You favor your side, my lord. Any opponent will take advantage."

"And they will underestimate my strength," Vegeta countered, making a fist and turning more toward the healer. Since Dende knew he wasn't in top form, he also probably knew the Saiyan couldn't joust either: in Vegetasei such sport was looked on as cowardly. If a Saiyan didn't have the honor to defeat his opponent hand-to-hand—even weapons matches were rare—then he should not have the honor of issuing a contest. Yet Kakorrot had chosen tilting firstly to see if Vegeta would hold by his code of honor, and secondly because he knew the older warrior hadn't the faintest idea as to what he was doing.

"And yet, my lord," Dende continued in a lower tone, "if you will let that wound be healed, you will be stronger than ever before. You will then be able to lead your opponent into BELIEVING you are still injured by still favoring your left. Victory will almost surely be yours." The duke's son stared openly at the boy, not quite believing his ears. The peaceful Namek had the mind of a warrior. The healer bowed an apology, mistaking Vegeta's awe for fury. "'Twas only a notion, my lord. I speak out of place."

"Is there a reason for which you are here?" the Saiyan finally demanded to mask his surprise.

Dende blinked, then his black eyes widened; he HAD forgotten his errand because he was preoccupied with the lord's injured state. Even now his fingers itched to apply his healing magic. "A message for you, my lord."

"NOW?" Vegeta could already see the heavyset knightmaster assigned to these types of events nearing his tent, probably to tell him the rules of the match. Faced with losing his dignity the first round, he considered a letter now trivial.

Dende's sly smile returned. "From a certain young lady, my lord." The Saiyan's attention snapped back to the healer even as the knight opened the tent's flap. Vegeta signaled for him to remain silent as the Namek boy drew out a small slip of paper and pressed his thumb to the center fold. In the fraction of an instant the noble's fingers brushed his, Dende had gotten enough magic into the taller man's skin. He bowed first to Vegeta, then to the waiting knight. "Good day, my lords, and good luck."

Vegeta waved him off absently, unfolding the letter. He grinned as he saw what was written inside. One word, hastily scrawled in Bulma's delicate handwriting: _Luck_.

Lord and Lady Briefs hardly missed their daughter's disappearance, so involved in each other were they. Bulma didn't know whether or not to be grateful for her parents' inattention as she moved toward the less economically stable citizens of Chikyuu. Despite her polite demeanor, she was more often than not shoved back when trying to wiggle through an opening in the crowd. Throwing ladylike manners to the wind, she finally used her generous strength to push past the more stubborn spectators.

Finally the noblewoman stood with her elbows hooked over the edge of the fence. The wind rustled her blue curls, and she rested her chin on her crossed forearms. _I wonder if Vegeta got the message…_ Any further speculation was cut off as she was slammed roughly into the picket barrier. Snarling, she turned, but no commotion existed. Passing it off as an accident, her attention wandered back to the flat terrain. When it happened again, Bulma wasted no time in grabbing the throat of her assailant, smashing the sapphire-cloaked figure into the place where she'd been standing. A soft grunt was emitted, and the hood fell back. Chi-Chi's pained face was nearly covered by her locks of black hair.

"Chi…" Bulma apologetically released her friend and pulled her away from the splintering wood. The princess grinned painfully and rubbed her neck where a striking red mark in the shape of Bulma's hand was swiftly appearing. "I didn't mean—" The younger woman waved her off and coughed a few times to make sure her voice box was still in working condition.

She slipped the hood back over her dark head before turning to look over the dusty plain. "I'm not Chi here, remember?" Bulma bit the inside of her lip, realizing her mistake—the princess hated being known as such outside the palace. The two women mingled with the commoners on a basis both of their fathers would be shamed for, and it was good not to be recognized as either the future queen or the heir to the richest family in Chikyuu.

Bulma seemed to study the half-hidden face thoughtfully; to make sure their fellow spectators didn't catch on. "Of course not. You remind me of someone I once knew."

Chi-Chi grinned back thankfully and lifted her shoulders in a shrug. "It seems everyone knows this same person. I am told that quite a bit."

Bulma fell back into her previous stance at the fence. "Do you know who the challenger is?" _As if we don't already know._

"Future Duke Vegeta of Vegetasei," came the smooth reply, "against Knight-Lord Kakorrot." Chi-Chi's lips thinned as she spoke her ex-fiancé's name. Bulma's hand fell on her friend's shoulder consolingly even as she focused her eyes on the tent of her own lover.

The sounding trumpets startled both women out of their reverie. Chi-Chi smiled wryly and turned her eyes to Bulma. "And now we shall see the strength of your lord."


	3. Chapter 2

_All ye should know by now that I own not the characters, nor the plot. And by the way, any time you see them using "magic" it's really ki. And I am NOT Shakespeare. The man was lyrically abled; I am not. Therefore do not make fun of my version of poetry. Thank you._

Dream of the Moon 

**Act II**

"…and if neither of you are knocked clear of the horse, the winner shall be judged by the strength and damage of blows," the knight concluded, handing the Saiyan his weapon. Outside the sanctuary of his tent, Vegeta felt foolish perched on an animal he'd never before ridden and dressed like the balding, slightly plump knight under his right knee. He snorted in acknowledgement, fearing that if he nodded he'd fall over the back end of his mount. "No helmet, my lord?"

Vegeta glared down as if the iron cap offended him and the burly man slowly withdrew it. "I have no need of such protection," he boasted, certain that when Kakorrot won, it would be the solid-packed earth that suffered and not his skull.

The knightmaster rolled his eyes knowingly before he placed the covering back into the arms of his squire. "I hope you know who you are up against, my lord. Sir Kakorrot has been the only one to defeat even me in this area."

Vegeta perked up, though not visibly. "And have you found a way to best him?" he asked as nonchalantly as possible.

The knight glanced at him as if he were mad. "Nay, my lord. I couldn't let my pride suffer so a third time." The Saiyan scowled and the older man grinned. "You know him, then?" The duke's son nodded, feeling a little more confident in his position on the beast. As long as it wasn't moving he was fine. "Do you know his weaknesses then?"

_Of course. When he fights, he favors his left leg in order to get his right into a strike position. Before he punches, he always grits his teeth and gets a strange look in his eye. I know when he's going to use magic because every muscle in his neck tightens._ Vegeta growled suddenly, making the knightmaster step back. _And NONE of this is going to help me._ He gripped the reins tighter and forced his throat closed so no more sound would be emitted. _And there HAS to be a way. I cannot lose to Kakorrot!_

"My lord?" Vegeta's eyes bored into the dark cerulean of the older man. "Are you ready?" The Saiyan nodded and the knight's beefy hand landed solidly on the mare's backside. Vegeta almost went flying as the horse jerked forward at a trot. "Much luck, my lord!"

Kakorrot, at the other end of the field, was completing his tasks as well and slid onto his own mount effortlessly. Like the duke's son, he wore as little armor as possible, but his arrogance was placed in the knowledge of his opponent's weakness. Instead of waiting for the knightmaster's overly nervous squire, he reached for the lance himself. When he brought himself upright, Vegeta was waiting a foot away from the barrier line on his side. The taller man nudged his stallion forward, the beast's chest even with the end of the cord.

The king rose, bellowing a greeting to the commoners and combatants below the royal box. Neither Saiyan listened, more intent on the match. Vegeta squirmed into a more comfortable position and laid his lance across the mare's back. "If you throw me, I will have you for dinner," he threatened, jabbing his fingertips into the horse's neck for good measure. Whether or not he was understood was debatable, but it calmed enough for him not to have to worry about being bucked off. Kakorrot noticed the exchange and grinned, patting his stallion's back. The malnourished mount of the older Saiyan would be no match for the trained warhorse of the king, yet another advantage to Kakorrot.

Finally Chi-Chi's father nodded to the knightmaster. "Begin!"

Kakorrot's stallion was overeager for battle, and his constant rocking was nearly making the Saiyan seasick. He finally gripped the beast's mane in his fist and pulled its head back in a sign of dominance. Across the field, Vegeta lifted his lance and leaned it against his shoulder, ready. He smirked and nodded once to the knightmaster, knowing his foe had already done so and kicked his mare into a trot, leveling the point to the level where Kakorrot's chest should be.

The bigger man's head snapped up at the sound of hoof beats, and his upper lip curled in disdain. His heels dug into the stallion's ribs. As Kakorrot neared, Vegeta took in the angle of his lance and repositioned his arm to guarantee the weapon would slide off his shield. The shorter competitor braced himself for the impact, leaning forward to meet the lance. His calculations were correct, and he was only shoved roughly back into the saddle. Without waiting to settle, he swung his own weapon around to collide solidly with the back of Kakorrot's head. The wood splintered down the side, and had Kakorrot been wearing any more armor, he would have fallen. As it was, the stunned soldier could barely keep his mount going in a straight line.

Seeing his advantage, Vegeta circled the mare at the end of the barrier and started back even before Kakorrot could reach his side. This time, with the bigger man disoriented, the point found its mark in the center of his chest. Kakorrot rocked back, but used his own generous strength to push his foe nearly out of the saddle. As the two men continued the pass, the lances slammed together and shattered.

_There has to be a way,_ he growled to himself, eyeing the already clear-headed Kakorrot. _I cannot defeat him like this._ He suddenly grinned and motioned for the squire. "You have a heavier lance, do you not?" The boy nodded slowly, and the Saiyan's battle smirk appeared. "Fetch it for me."

"But my lord," he sputtered, "you can hardly stay on the horse."

"You are not to question me, boy," he hissed, clenching the side of the mare's neck and leaning down to stare straight into the squire's wide blue eyes. "You are to do my bidding. A heavier lance." He motioned to Kakorrot he would only be a moment more. The younger Saiyan mentally raised an eyebrow as the squire scrambled back with the requested weapon. Vegeta hefted the weightier object and smirked. "Well done, boy." He nudged the mare to the line and nodded.

Kakorrot wasted no time in kicking his stallion into a charge, lance leveled at Vegeta's unprotected head. The older man smirked and urged his own steed into a trot, steadily picking up the pace. When Kakorrot was almost within reach, he yanked back on the reins, allowing himself to be pitched forward. Kakorrot's aim faltered, and Vegeta smiled. Using his considerable might all the way from his hips and added to the force of his new momentum, he let the lance fly. It was only through sheer brute force he remained on his mount, and pulled himself upright just in time to see Kakorrot tumble backward and land on his feet before collapsing.

Vegeta dismounted shakily and walked over to the other Saiyan as casually as possible. He grinned and placed one knee on the ground beside his fallen companion. "You have lost again, Kakorrot." And with that, he drew one fist back and sent his one-time friend into blackness.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did TOO!"

"Did NOT!"

The king rubbed his temples as the two continued their three-year-old bickering. Chi-Chi looked rather amused as Bulma championed her lover's cause, and the knightmaster denied the victory. "Did too!" the noblewoman shot back, crossing her arms. From the look on her face, she was quite enjoying her immaturity, and having even more fun dragging a man of such station into it with her.

"Did not."

"Too."

"NOT!"

"CHILDREN!" the king finally roared. The knight, in the middle of another outburst, fell silent and turned his head away. Both women grinned at his reddened cheeks, and Bulma would have commented had her monarch not continued. "We settle this more like adults." He narrowed his eyes at Bulma, scowling, which she returned with an innocent smile. He wouldn't accuse her of deliberately provoking the man into such a juvenile argument, but it was just as obvious he knew. "In fact, *I* will settle this. Vegeta defeated Sir Kakorrot fairly and is entitled to all the awards as such."

"Sire—" The knight cut himself off as he realized that now he sounded like he was whining at the king and tried again, "Sire, he THREW the lance. That is NOT tilting!"

The king looked amused. "The rules are such: 'If either of the combatants are knocked off their horse BY THE LANCE then victory goes to the man still mounted.' Sir Kakorrot was indeed knocked off his horse by the lance. The rules say nothing about how the lance must be applied." Chi-Chi grinned at her friend and winked. Bulma rolled her eyes. _And I wondered where she learned to think as she does._

The knightmaster was still very red in the face, but this time from obvious frustration. He couldn't argue with the king, especially without sounding more childish than he had already, and wouldn't continue to lose face in front of the two women. "You are correct, sire," he finally admitted through clenched teeth. "I shall inform Vegeta of his victory."

"Take Miss Briefs with you," Chi-Chi broke in. "I'm sure he would like to know his voice in front of the king." Bulma could hardly restrain herself from rolling her eyes. The knight glanced at the king, who deferred to his daughter. "'Twas just a thought, my lord." She cocked her head pleadingly, and the king nodded.

"As you wish, sire. My lady," he acknowledged, bowing to the two royals. When he turned to offer Bulma his arm, she was gone. "Where—"

The king's smile didn't quite fit under the hand he used to hide it. "It seems you have taken too long for her liking." He sighed and bowed once again, taking his leave. _I really should know better by now than to get involved with those three. It's impossible to best any of them._

"I thought you would never come back." Vegeta's voice sounded in her ear as she stepped into his tent. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and eased her to him. "Why did it take so long?"

"I wanted to have some fun with the judge," she answered truthfully, trying to turn in his iron grip and failing.  She sighed and leaned against him, content for the moment. "Vegeta, I have something to tell you."

"You had something to tell me three days before, my lady," he teased, kissing the back of her neck. "Why is now any different?"

"Because we can go tonight."

He pulled back like he'd been burned. "Go where?"

Now she could face him. "I've found someone to wed us." His eyes nearly bulged out of his head, and she took both of his hands, grinning. "We can be married before the full moon festival, just as the true nobles of Vegetasei."

"Woman, where…" He saw that look on her face again, the one that irked him nearly senseless because it meant they were either going to be banished from Chikyuu or dead.

"The Forbidden Lands?" Bulma suggested. She winced as his hands tightened on hers. "We'll make it through, my lord. I've found a way."

"No."

His cold, no-nonsense answer stunned her. "No? Vegeta, I thought—"

"No. I will not allow you in that danger."

"Do you want to be married or not?" She pulled her hands away so she could cross her arms.

"It would be helpful if my mate was still alive to marry," he snapped back, copying her pose, except he managed to look intimidating. "And the Forbidden Lands end—"

"Inside Vegetasei's border," she completed for him. "I know."

"And if we marry there, then you will be restrained to Vegetasei for—"

"Five years," she interrupted again, and he growled. "Vegeta, you've told me all this before, and I've still made up my mind to go. You'll protect me," she added coyly, batting her eyes at him. The Saiyan grunted, and Bulma could feel him relenting. She took his hand again and rubbed the back unconsciously. "Can't you see that all I want is for us to be together? I'm willing to pay whatever the cost."

Vegeta drew her closer, still scowling. "Woman, you will be the death of me."

He was half out of bed even before the intruder could step in front of his door. Winding his tail around his waist, he moved stealthily toward the wooden barrier, grabbing the outline before it could do more than step into the room. A strangled squeak met his onslaught as he pinned the stranger against the wall by its throat. Aided by the light of his own magic and the dim flicker of the candle, he realized he was glaring straight into the terrified eyes of the princess. With a disgusted growl, he shoved back, upper lip curling from their close proximity, as they were pressed together from chest to knees. Chi-Chi massaged her jugular, wincing at having that same move done to her twice in the same day. Kakorrot huffed and crawled back under his quilt, pulling the blankets nearly over his head.

When he realized he could barely hear even her breathing in the still night, the Saiyan opened his eyes. She hadn't moved except to slump back against the wall, the candle lowered and dripping wax to the floor by her side. Even by the faint glow of the flame he could see she was clearly in pain; in his anger, he must not have held back as much as he thought he had. Gritting his teeth against his new feeling of guilt, he growled, "What are you doing here?"

She opened her mouth slightly as if to speak, then closed it and rubbed more fiercely at the lump in her throat before trying again. "They're gone." Her voice sounded strained and ragged, and it was as much from holding back tears as it was from damage from his hand.

He rolled his eyes before closing them again. "Return to your room," he uttered sleepily, tugging the quilt completely over his head until one a spike of black hair was visible against the light fabric of his pillow.

"Goku, Bulma and Vegeta are GONE." He didn't take the time to register the change in her tone and was at her side before she could see that his blankets were drawn back. She dropped her light at the dangerous glint in his black eyes.

"Where?" he demanded, one hand plastered to the wall to support his weight as he leaned in. "Where, princess?" His voice was deceptively soft, though the chime of threat rang through perfectly clear. Chi-Chi feared that as he'd harmed her once, in this state he would have no second thoughts in killing her if she didn't comply.

"I… I don't know," she finally lied, tensing as the Saiyan's weight shifted.

"You do know, my lady," Kakorrot hissed, tail lashing behind him impatiently. It took every ounce of Chi-Chi's self-control not to latch onto the furry appendage for dear life, even with the knowledge that both Kakorrot and Vegeta had outgrown that particular weakness.

"I don't," she snapped, this time more vehemently.

"I can smell it on you," Kakorrot nearly purred, one hand reaching up to toy with her hair. Out of instinct, the princess ducked away. "Bulma would tell you such an important thing as this. She tells you everything."

"Would I be this upset when I found them missing if I knew where they were?"

"Yes." He straightened and locked eyes with her, tail snapping around his waist in a moment of clearness. "You told me because you're too afraid to venture after them alone." Chi-Chi went rigid as Kakorrot correctly deciphered part of her motive for coming to him. "Where in the kingdom would Bulma go and have her best friend afraid to follow?" he muttered to himself, starting to pace. The princess slid toward the door, and had her hand on the knob when the Saiyan jerked around. "They're going to the Forbidden Lands?!" Stunned, she could do no more than nod. "How could you let her go?!"

"Have YOU tried stopped Bulma when she's got her mind set on something? The gods themselves couldn't stop her," she shouted back to cover her fear of Kakorrot's maniac attitude. He was already half-dressed and yanked on a shirt as he thrust open the door. "Where are you going?"

"After them," he growled, not pausing as he barreled past her.

Chi-Chi bit her lower lip until a thin line of red ran down her chin. _Bulma… I broke my promise. All that will happen will happen because I wanted Goku's favor._ Now instead of simply two of her best friends venturing toward unknown horrors, there are three. With a slight growl, the heir to Chikyuu ran to her room. She couldn't chase them into the Forbidden Lands in a nightdress.

The noble winced as her chest impacted harshly with the elbow of her lover's outstretched arm. "Vegeta?" The Saiyan narrowed his eyes thoughtfully as he glanced over his shoulder, not even so much as blinking before turning his gaze back. Peering over his slight frame, she bit her lower lip. "'Tis…" She trailed off, trying to find the right word to describe this… void in the middle of the forest.

"Barren," Vegeta completed softly, the fur on his tail nearly standing on end. No branches fallen from the overcrowded canopy of trees met with the bare earth, no rocks scattered the ground, not even a single strand of grass littered the dark soil. Motioning for her to remain where she was, the duke's son marched firmly into the middle of the circular meadow, scowling darkly. He disappeared into the grove on the other side, only to return immediately looking harried and windblown. At his fiancée's worried look, he shook his head, displacing sand from his flame of hair. "Desert."

Bulma tasted blood and removed her teeth from her lip. "I didn't know it would be THIS difficult," she muttered, more to herself than to her future mate.

He grunted and descended gracefully to a cross-legged position, staring up at her oddly. "Woman, we should not be here. SOMETHING has passed, and I do not wish for us to have an encounter with it." She stepped fully into the glade to protest, but he was already shaking his head vehemently. "We will spend the night here, woman, as this thrice-cursed forest wills us, but upon the morrow we WILL return to Chikyuu."

"Vegeta, what about—"

"I will not have you in this constant danger!" His magic nearly exploded as his volume increased, pushing her back by its sheer force. Taken aback, she cracked one eyelid to see that the Saiyan's obsidian eyes burned into hers with a protective intensity she'd never seen from him before. _He's… worried_, she realized, eyes wide. The Vegetasei native wasn't really incensed, only concerned for her well-being. The Saiyan held out one hand to her. "Come, woman."

The noblewoman made her way toward the center of the meadow, passing her fiancé and dropping to the ground a few meters away. He growled over his shoulder and half turned, scowling at her. "We are betrothed, Vegeta. We cannot—"

"To hell with what we can and cannot do woman! It is not safe for you to be so far from me. Come near." Fighting back a smile, Bulma inched farther away, earning a heated glare from her lover, especially as she stretched out on the surprisingly comfortable soil. "Nearer, woman."

The noble raised her torso slightly to glare at him, even if only playfully. "I refuse to compromise myself now, my lord."

He growled, narrowing his eyes almost to slits and moving toward her with obvious intent. "Woman, I warn you now…"

"Stop there," she ordered when he was only an arm's length away. Surprised, the Saiyan halted, his furious expression fading into a milder one of confusion. "No closer."

Vegeta grunted again, but this time Bulma heard acceptance in his voice as he allowed himself to relax next to her. "Now let us see where this damnable forest deems us fit to wake," he muttered dryly, and she could sense the soft, dry smile on his lips. Reaching over only once, his kiss fell on her forehead. "Peaceful night, lady."

"Peaceful night, my lord," she answered, only to find her lover already asleep.

As the pair drifted off into the land of slumber, an old Namek sprite far above the world of chaos and war smiled down upon them. They were the most intriguing mortals he'd yet seen, and envisioning them in a lifelong bond of marriage would prove quite entertaining: as they complimented each other perfectly, there wasn't a way they could go a sunup without bickering. Seeing that no more would come from them this night, he turned his attention to their friends, who were only now entering the woods. These two were much less interesting than Bulma and Vegeta, but now that they had set foot into his territory, he felt a strange obligation to make sure the more mischievous spirits of the Forbidden Lands didn't upset their direction too badly. It wouldn't do to have four mortals wandering forever in circles. He cocked his head to the side and let his eyes go unfocused, which actually brought the image closer and clarified it. 

The princess grunted slightly as she bounced one-legged over a tree root, trying to regain her precious balance, before tripping over the next. Kakorrot immediately spun around, looking as if he didn't know he was being followed—and from the look on his face, he didn't. Chi-Chi grinned sheepishly as she sat up, nursing her injured ankle with one hand and staring up with pleading eyes at her ex-fiancé. The Saiyan paused when he was a hand's width away, looking like he was about to berate her for such foolishness. He clamped his opening mouth shut, expression never changing, and held his hand down for her. She glanced at it hesitantly, then slipped her palm into his and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. One he was sure she could stand on her own, he jerked away as if bitten.

Chi-Chi battled to keep the hurt from showing too openly on her face as she flexed her right foot, feeling the strain and biting her lower lip. Even IF Kakorrot allowed her to continue on with him, it wasn't a good idea to go traipsing around the Forbidden Lands injured. Locking eyes with him, she found herself voiceless. The Saiyan was alight in the moonshine, his powerful muscles accented by shadows, his face half-hidden in darkness. He looked like some kind of all-powerful god too beautiful to be shown directly to mortal eyes.

Kakorrot sensed her hesitation and took the opportunity. "You should not be here, my lady," he growled harshly, looking ever deeper into the wood. "It's too dangerous, especially for the princess of Chikyuu."

The monarch scowled, taking the three hobbling steps toward him until they were close enough for him to feel her breath on his chest. "You are only here because I wanted your favor. Now I have endangered the lives of the three people most dear to me in my betrayal." Chi-Chi hissed when her averted his eyes, grabbing his chin and jerking it back with such forcefulness that Kakorrot nearly took a step back. "I will not allow my friends to wander this place alone when I could have done something about it. Allow me to come with you, even if only to know their fates."

"No." The flat answer indicated the discussion was over, but the princess pulled on his tail hard enough to stop him in his tracks. "Lady…"

"I WILL come, Goku," she growled. Now it was she who attracted the Saiyan's attention, radiant and flushed in the light. Her free hand transferred to his tunic, near his neck, and eased him down to her height. "I don't have any choice. I know not my way from here."

Kakorrot straightened, nearly taking the princess with him. Finally he scowled and nodded, a motion barely perceptible. "If you can keep up, you may come." Chi-Chi laid her hand on his arm, and he wrenched away as if the fires of hell were concentrated in her palm. "Do you agree, my lady?"

"Fine."

He was gone before the word finished. Chi-Chi went rigid, suddenly understanding why the knight had made the bargain: if she had been at top form she might have had a chance. Now that her ankle was swollen and probably sprained, she could do no more than stagger down the path and pray that Bulma and Vegeta slept long enough for her to find them. The princess slumped against the nearest tree, tears of shame, regret and hurt slipping down her cheeks. She allowed herself to slide to the ground, drawing her knees to her chest and resting her quivering chin on her crossed arms. She knew Kakorrot's sole intention was to find Vegeta and kill him, after which he would return Bulma to Chikyuu and become a hero. The more probable scenario was Vegeta would kill the valiant knight, even against Bulma's wishes, and carry her off to be his bride before the noble had the proper grieving time for a beloved friend.

_Bulma, forgive me. All that will happen now will happen because of me._

Kami's smile had vanished when Kakorrot had first pulled away from the woman who obviously worshiped the ground he walked on. It was replaced by a scowl as the scene went on, the Saiyan only making himself more cruel and distant. Even long after the princess had cried herself to sleep, he watched. Finally he looked above, to where his young sprite—resourceful and reliable if not loyal or willing—was mediating, he frowned and leaned more heavily on his staff. This would require more than the Namek boy's magic… this would require something that hadn't been used in almost a thousand years. This would require senzu.

Piccolo cracked one eye open slowly, sensing his master's unease and not feeling particularly pleasant about becoming his errand boy. Kami's head tilted back to make contact with the boy, mouth set in a grim line. The Namek's cape fluttered in an invisible wind, and he appeared next to his master, arms crossed and scowling with the obvious intent of refusing whatever request was about to be made.

"Fetch a senzu near to me," came the order. The younger sprite's face clearly showed his surprise, although the comfortable mask of irritation was quickly brought down to cover it. Kami's eyes narrowed as he stared into the black distance. He could feel his counterpart's question and shook his head minutely. "Fetch a senzu near to me. Only then shall I tell thee." A sudden thud sounded, making the elderly sprite's head snap around. Piccolo had shed his bulky shoulder pads, the cape still twisting as if it were possessed. White turban followed, the sound of another harsh impact echoing through the Lookout. He scowled once more, as if silently demanding of his master if this really needed to be done. Kami nodded gravely, watching his servant's form fade into transparency, then disappear into nothing.

Piccolo growled, every muscle tense as he hovered a good 18 centimeters above the pine-needle-strewn forest floor. While every sprite in this place had no choice but to obey Kami, he still didn't want to be caught unawares by the rougher demons: his master had forbidden him to kill anything, no matter what the cause. It didn't help that the forest's inhabitants could always track their way back to the point they just left—the Forbidden Lands had a tendency to place a patch of desert above a mountain chain, or part of a stream extending out of a waterfall, or a lone oak tree where an oasis should be.

The sudden roar of the sea alerted him to the sudden wave that nearly washed over him. He nimbly dodged out of the way, seeing that the water appeared from and disappeared into nowhere. The most ferocious bend of a mountain river was encased in a meter-by-meter area under his moccasined feet. Rolling his eyes—though thankful he wasn't wet, as damp sprites were harder to hide—he stepped fully away from the churning square and looked deeper into the woods. Wrestling the magic senzu away from the wily old Korin had been the easy part. Finding the mortals in Kami's territory would prove to be much more challenging, even if he'd been given a moonspan to do it in. This task had to be completed in a night.

He grunted as ferns sprouted in front of him, pushing him back toward the treacherous meadow that belonged a demon with the strength of a newborn Saiyan. However, it seemed that the forest willed him to go, shoving him back toward the clearing with every sort of flora he could imagine. Finally the Namek willingly stepped onto the barren soil, black eyes hard. Surely Kami would understand th—

Two figures lay in the center of the circle. Piccolo brought to memory his master's last words: "To any other pay no heed. Quickly now, two thou needs. Thou hast not need of one for each: a mountain lion, not sweet peach. The male is Saiyan, a tail has he, the lady human and pleasant to me. The man is cruel. A bean to him so he'll have love that will not dim. Keep the other for thee and guard it well, for much love brings much hell. Use this one to stop effect, for thou art verily imperfect." Looking at the shadows, he could see that one was indeed a man. The woman was curled up at his back, as if waiting until her love slumbered to creep as close as she dared and symbolically sleep behind him for the night. Piccolo's upper lip curled back in disdain, seeing the man's belt uncurl from his waist and beat a soft, steady rhythm on the ground at his side. It seemed that he was fighting the urge to change, even in his sleep.

Piccolo clenched his fist, the senzu ground into a fine dust by the pressure. He held out his palm, blowing softly. The enchanted wind took the grains and deposited them in the eyes of the sleeping Saiyan. Mission accomplished, the sprite smirked, once more fading into the darkness. His timing was perfect: no sooner had he gone then Chi-Chi crashed into the glen.


	4. Chapter 3

_Looky at this. We're almost done. ^.^  Again, don't mind Kami and his "poetry." This part was actually hard to write because it finally hit me that I had to keep everyone relatively in character. *sigh*  Ah well. Just watch out as you read this because I put a lot of metric-type stuff in here, and math was never my strong subject either. ^.^  But *I* like how it turned out and it you don't then poo on you. Enjoy._

Dream of the Moon

**Act III**

Chi-Chi grimaced as a sudden sapling that shot into the night sky—already illumined by the waxing moon—caught her injured ankle and hoisted her high into the air. Gritting her teeth in a phenomenal effort not to cry out—and further proving that she was indeed the daughter of the Ox King—she twisted until her body was flung out across the whole of the branch, feeling it bend under her weight. The princess tested the vines holding her foot to the juncture of tree and limb, grunting slightly as she tensed her entire leg and ripped free. The sudden jolt made the branch sway dangerously, bringing her over the center of the clearing instead of the edge. Below, Vegeta shifted slightly, obviously still fighting back the instinctive change. Chi-Chi flinched, remembering the problems Kakorrot had controlling his other form. If the moon had been full this night...

She shuddered involuntarily, eyes widening as the sapling's bough creaked, a sharp snap making her stiffen. Her first instinct was to sit up, but her 54-kilogram (about 120 lbs.) frame would then be concentrated in the same area and she would no longer remain above the field. It wasn't the fall that frightened her. It was the stop at the end. Especially since directly below slept the arrogant Saiyan her best friend had claimed. And the Vegetasei duke was not well known for social graces when awakened before he was damn good and ready to be.

However, luck could not outlast gravity, and she heard the inevitable cracking just before the branch went out from under her. Chi-Chi closed her eyes as she started the rapid descent. It took a moment for her to realize that her skin no longer felt as if it were being stripped from her body and the howling wind no longer deafened her. Cracking one eye, all the princess could see were the black orbs of the duke staring expressionlessly into her own. Behind his flaming spikes of hair, she could make out a few boughs, the lowest branches of the surrounding trees, indicating that they were several meters above the ground. Vegeta cradled her to his compact chest almost protectively as he controlled their drop to the forest floor. He kept blinking as if something had gotten in his eye, and a half-dazed expression constantly flickered across his chiseled features.

"My lord?" The Saiyan seemed to focus on her, although his gaze had never left hers. Chi-Chi smiled slowly. "You may put me down. I believe the danger has passed."

The strangest look crossed the duke's face as he pulled his forearm away from her knees and let her feet slide to the ground. His nose twitched as his perpetual frown deepened. "Kakorrot has touched you." It sounded almost like an accusation.

"Yes," she began hesitantly, wondering why Vegeta was acting so unlike himself. Normally she only received a curt nod in greeting, but now he was initiating a conversation after saving her. "I fell and Goku helped me up." His expression was unreadable, although she sensed that if he was informed of the younger Saiyan's rudeness toward her, he would hunt Kakorrot down without a second thought. Why did he suddenly care?

"He will not again," Vegeta promised, black eyes steely. His arm circled her waist and pulled her to him until they were pressed tightly together from chest to knees. Chi-Chi's eyes widened and she tried to use her arms as leverage against his monstrous strength, but only succeeded in tiring herself. The duke waited until he felt her go limp in his grasp before lowering his mouth to her ear. "No one touches my mate without my permission."

The princess went rigid and immediately renewed her efforts to free herself. "NO!" The duke blinked, ears ringing from her shout. The momentary loss in concentration allowed her to pry his hand from his hip and take the few hobbling steps backward that brought her out of his reach. "I'm not your mate, my lord."

"Not yet," he growled, crossing his arms although his stance showed that he would much rather go after her. "We shall see to that."

"What of Bulma?"

Vegeta shrugged nonchalantly, eyes flicking back and forth between the two women. Chi-Chi fervently wished her friend would awaken. The noble slept as if dead, and was just as hard to rouse from slumber. "What of her, my dove?"

The princess was momentarily stunned, lower jaw slackening. He'd never used romantic words with Bulma, choosing only to call her "woman" in the most affectionate tone he could manage. Blinking to bring herself out of her stupor, she closed her mouth and straightened. "You're betrothed to her, my lord."

"It is nothing that cannot be broken." Chi-Chi swallowed thickly as the Saiyan advanced, knowing that even in top form she could barely keep pace with him—in her current condition of tired and injured and in an unknown place, she couldn't escape if he decided to pursue. "You are the one that I desire, lady." His hand lifted hers to his lips and the black-haired woman twisted it out of his fingers. Vegeta caught her wrist again, slowly bending one knee until he was kneeling before her. "I wish for you to be my mate, the bearer of my children, the one I will protect with all my might." She recognized the formal proposal used in Vegetasei, and the parts of Chikyuu that shared that border and tried to pull away before he could finish. However, the Saiyan was determined. "My lands, my love, my life. They are yours if you wish them."

"I do not," Chi-Chi whispered, no longer struggling to free her arm. Vegeta would only let go when he was ready to.

"Tell me why."

"What?" Of all the answers she was expecting, that hadn't even been considered.

"Tell me why," he repeated, and allowed her hand to drop from his palm.

"I don't love you, my lord, I love Kakorrot. And I will do anything to make him love me in return. You are betrothed to Bulma, and I refuse to accept your vows when she is sleeping only here." Her wounded foot nudged the blue-haired noble for emphasis. "She loves you, and I will do nothing to hurt her."

"Her feelings matter not to me," he grunted. "YOU are the one I care for, princess. How can I love a dog such as Bulma when the beauty and grace of a goddess stands before me? She had bewitched me into believing SHE was the better, but now my eyes are clear and I know my heart belongs to you. That witch holds me under her spell no more."

_You eyes are NOT clear, that is the problem, Chi-Chi thought as she backed away, leaving the kneeling Saiyan in the shadows. Bulma stirred suddenly, stretching with a languid laziness. Her back was to her friend as she grinned and rose. She placed a kiss on her lover's forehead, which he flinched away from. "Vegeta? What—" She was silenced by a glare, but followed his gaze toward the other side of the clearing. The noble's eyes widened. "Chi? What... what are you DOING here? I told you not to follow!"_

"Why do you pretend you didn't know I was coming?" the princess hissed, crossing her arms as her eyes traveled the short distance between Bulma and Vegeta.

"I didn't," Bulma replied, looking just as confused as her friend. "How could I have?"

"How DARE you make sport of me now!" Chi-Chi growled, using every last nuance of control to keep herself from stamping her foot childishly. "I am lost in these gods-forsaken lands and you only continue to amuse yourselves at MY expense!" She drew herself up to her full height, chin high. "No longer."

"Chi, what ARE you talking about?" Bulma demanded, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "Vegeta, do you—" The glare that was before reserved only for Kakorrot was leveled at her with such ferocity that she stepped back, eyes wide. "My lord, why are you looking at me in such a manner?"

"Do not address me in such a familiar way, woman," he growled, folding his arms across his chest and narrowing his eyes almost to slits. The women felt a slight chill as he shifted the bulk of his weight to his back foot. "I am your lord and expect to have the proper respect as such."

Chi-Chi's eyebrow rose as Bulma's face mixed with hurt, confusion, and her infamous temper. "I shall address you any damn way I please, my LORD," she hissed, leaving her emotions to configure themselves. "If I'd known that my betrothed would be so irate when caught sleeping beside his fiancée I would have made you stay farther off." Before the Saiyan could respond, she glanced over her shoulder at the princess. "What have you done to him?"

"What have *I* done?" Chi-Chi ground out between clenched teeth. "YOU are behind this!"

"Behind WHAT? I have yet to be told what you're rambling on about!" It was more than obvious she was making a conscious effort to keep her voice only exasperated as she put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder to steady herself as she adjusted her shoe. A small stone rolled out as the duke moved out of the way, sending his future wife to the ground.

She blew her hair out of her eyes, glaring at him and clenching at the bare ground. One gloved hand made a dismissing motion. "Away from me, wench."

The princess back farther into the shadows, biting her lower lip. Vegeta wasn't that good an actor, and he would do nothing to hurt Bulma, even if only for show. _Something doesn't make sense, she thought desperately, watching her friend mouth the word. Then she exploded._

"WENCH?! You dare call me WENCH, my lord?" She grabbed the folds of his jacket, yanking him toward her in a moment of surprise. "I hope you know what you're doing, Vegeta, because if I wanted I could have every fighting man in Chikyuu after you. My father's tracking machines are really a sight to behold. They can sense motion and heat as well as energy. There will be no place on this continent that you could hide." She pulled him even closer, their noses almost touching. "Do you really want to scorn THIS woman, my lord? The repercussions might not be worth the momentary satisfaction."

"You threaten me?" His deep voice bordered on incredulous.

"I inform you," she hissed back, releasing him with the same suddenness she'd displayed when forcing him near. "I've never seen you like this before, Vegeta. What's going on?" When his only response was a twitch from his jaw, she sighed and turned her attention to her friend. "Chi, explain."

The princess clutched at the tree behind her, uncertain of her ability to make an escape if either of the pair decided to come after her. "He proposed to me," she whispered.

"Goku finally pulled his head out of his ass? That's wonderful!" In her excitement, she missed her fiancé's low growl.

"Not Goku," Chi-Chi muttered as the older woman started toward her. "Him."

"Him?" Bulma turned toward the Saiyan, who was smirking. She shook her head slowly, turning to face the younger noble. "You must be mistaken. He can't. He is wedding me with the sun."

  
"I am not." Vegeta's voice sounded in her ear and she spun to find him centimeters away. "I am free of your spell now, witch. Away with you."

Bulma looked between her friend and her lover so quickly it looked as if she were only shaking her head in denial. "You're jesting."

"That's what *I* told him," Chi-Chi growled.

"And you know as well as I that I do not jest." He pushed past his fiancée with slow deliberateness. "My princess and I will wed with the rising moon. Return to Kakorrot. He will need comfort before I kill him." His expression softened as he moved toward the raven-haired woman, something like a smile playing at his lips. He paused an arm's length away. "Come, pearl of my love."

Chi-Chi swallowed thickly, shifting her weight to her uninjured foot and bending that knee. She reached out one hand, seeing that Bulma was slowly falling to her knees, biting her lower lip to keep the tears at bay. The duke's smile turned true as he extended his palm. As their fingers touched, the princess straightened her leg, launching herself toward the thick brush at her back. She rolled to a stop, sand-covered and wincing, seeing that Vegeta was trying to break through the foliage as well. He was still fighting the flora as everything around her was cast into darkness.

Kami glanced over at his servant as the younger Namek appeared, looking almost smug. Piccolo slid his cape into place with an arrogant grace and placed his turban on his head with a flourish. That display openly showed that he was rather proud of his completed assignment—even his master had a difficult time pinpointing the exact location of mortals. Kami mentally rolled his eyes, cocking his head to the side in silent inquiry. Piccolo nodded sharply, crossing his arms across his broad chest.

"Well done noble servant. Now let us see the fruits of thy labor." The lord's hand waved and the blackness before them swirled into a blurred picture, clarifying as the two blinked in unison. Kami's brow furrowed as Vegeta knelt before the Chikyuu princess, then slowly closed as he realized what had happened. Piccolo stared curiously at his master as the older Namek's wrinkled fingers gently massaged his temple. "Ah, unfair cur! Thou hast bewitched the wrong man with the one of my favor! This is not the man I before espied, yet 'tis the lady who had cried." The servant's low groan—almost a growl—could hardly be heard by Kami as he spoke again, this time shaking his head. "Dilemmas now we shalt see from this blunder made by thee."

Kakorrot growled as the ground shifted under him once more, this time tossing him on top of what looked to be a palm tree and below, half the pond of an oasis. The water stopped abruptly at the next line of trees where the forest continued on. Shaking his head, the Saiyan eased himself into the branches of his new lookout and stared at the sky. Even that had visible line through it, as if two different quilts had been cut apart and hemmed together. The small slice of moon seen in one corner wasn't visible over the forest, as another hung effortlessly in the sky. Through his search, he'd come more and more to respect the Forbidden Lands in all their dangers. One never knew exactly where he was or where he would end up after taking only a few steps in a new direction. The sprites hadn't been seen, but this was their home. They knew every shadow and movement of land or sky. They were watching.

He scowled as he stretched out along the leaves, folding his arms under his head as he stared thoughtfully at the night sky. Finding any of his companions now in this gods-forsaken place would be a deed worthy of knighthood. Finding them alive would most likely be worth half the kingdom, especially when considering that the princess was just as lost. Kakorrot bit his lower lip as that odd feeling of guilt washed over him once more. He didn't know why he'd left Chi-Chi to deal with the Forbidden Lands alone, knowing that Bulma would never forgive him if she found out and war would be declared on Vegetasei. None of that so much as made him twitch, but the obvious betrayal in her eyes made his stomach squeeze.

Kakorrot sighed and spit over the side of his arm. He'd thought that once he'd broken the engagement to Chi-Chi the feelings he had would vanish as well. He wasn't ready to be king, and never would be. The problems of Chikyuu would weigh so heavily on him that in the first year of his reign he would probably kill himself. So he'd gone to his childhood friend, the one match that the parents of both approved of. It was true, he loved Bulma, but the passion he'd felt for Chi-Chi wouldn't reappear with the noble. Why she still wanted him after dealing such a slap in the face he would never know. Vowing to set things right once they were away from this accursed place—if any of them survived—he let his eyes slide closed. As he fell into sleep, he felt the eyes of three hundred sprites upon him.

Seeing the duke and his lady suddenly disappear wasn't the most comforting thing she'd ever experienced, despite wanting to get away from the Saiyan at all costs. Chi-Chi groaned when the earth below her shook, sending her down the hill despite already being on the ground. This time when she stopped, a grainy feeling rose from her skin. The princess grunted as she pushed herself into a sitting position, snarling as her black hair tumbled loose from its tie and into her face. The moment she could see again, she wished she hadn't. All around her dunes of sand rose almost as high as the trees she'd just left.

Snapping around at a sudden groaning sound, she saw that the patch of forest was slowly being stripped away until nothing remained. Black eyes closing, she forced herself to her feet and eyed the nearest knoll. It was hard work getting to the top, even if she hadn't had the handicap of an injured ankle. Chi-Chi panted, coming to the crest and stared out in dismay over the landscape. Rolling hills of sand stretched as far as the eye could see, uninterrupted by strands of grass or even the footprints of another living thing. Falling to her knees, it was all she could do not to cry.

Her mind reeled with the sudden realization that she was trapped in the desert with no companions, no food, and no water. Chikyuu had no regions such as this. Any barren place was frozen so harshly that not even the Saiyans' magic could bore a hole into the ground. She would die here, not from battle but from exhaustion and starvation.

"What a miserable way to die," she growled, still staring out into the unchanging landscape. She didn't know how to find water, or even shade in this type of place, didn't know what—if any—animals inhabited the area and if they were poisonous. The only advantage she had was a hunting dagger tucked into the small of her back, luck having it that the armory was on her way out of the palace. She now pulled it out from under her shirt and turned it over in her hands. The starlight glinted off the metal scabbard as she held the hilt away from her. _I will not give up. That thought would become her mantra as she stood once more. The fault was her own that she was even IN this despicable situation. She was the daughter of the Ox King, and the stubbornness that had given her father that name had been passed down to her._

She smirked, pulling the blade free and studying it with a careless ease. Both sides were deadly, and kept in prime condition, the whetstone located inside the sheath. It was clean, although several dark spots showed proof of its usefulness in battle. The princess slid the knife back into its scabbard and tucked it back in the waistband of her breeches. Any sprites that lurked these lands would be in for a bit of a surprise. Chi-Chi carefully made her way down the mound, unaware that the hissing at her back was not the wind.

A soft sobbing could be heard as one passed over the glade. The blue-haired noble was curled on her side in the same place that she'd been sleeping in blissful ignorance before she'd lost her lover to her best friend. She now knew how Chi-Chi felt when Kakorrot had abandoned her, and clenched her fists as she fervently wished she didn't. Vegeta didn't look as if he'd been jesting when he went after the princess, and yet Bulma also knew that Chi-Chi wouldn't willingly take him. Some sort of prank was being played on her, but she had yet to figure out what was to be gained by either of them if she were made miserable. She didn't think that her tender heart couldn't take much more of the abuse.

Bulma groaned as she pulled her knees closer to her chest, clutching the ring given to her at their engagement celebration in one hand, the fingers of the other tangled in her necklace. In some dim part of her mind she realized that she was wallowing in self-pity—behavior far from her normal prideful, spunky self—and didn't care. She'd just lost everything that was important: her lover, her two best friends, possibly even her life. Fat tears squeezed out from under closed lids as she bit her lower lip. She'd thought before that she would cry for no man, but then she'd made the mistake of giving Vegeta her heart, and he'd just caused it irreparable damage. He'd crushed it thoroughly Bulma knew it would never be the same.

"Damn you, you bastard." The noble didn't recognize her own voice, thick with emotion. "Why did I have to fall in love with you?" The thought of simply going home and wedding Kakorrot as soon as he returned crossed her mind, but it wouldn't do to make the innocent Saiyan suffer because of her own pain. She would have to take her revenge on Vegeta, and Vegeta alone. Using the back of her hand to wipe the wet trails from her cheeks, Bulma sat up, opening her eyes at long last. "I warned you not to scorn this woman, my lord."

There was nothing. He was completely alone in this blackness, unable to see or hear, feeling nothing against his sensitive skin, though there was a sour bitterness in his mouth that he wished to the gods he could be rid of. Vegeta strained to see, his black eyes open as wide as he could force them, but there wasn't so much as a trace of light in this place. He could feel the rumbling in his chest seconds before the low growl broke the deafening silence. Something felt wrong, as it had when he had been with Chi-Chi. Everything had been fine until Bulma had awakened, the fire that had caught his attention several times before captured it once more. Most of the noise he'd made had been out of his own inability to attend to his mate, as his eyes kept being forced back to the princess. She was beautiful in a way other than his fiancée, that he would admit, but the only feeling he'd harbored prior to this was one of loose friendship. Now he felt as if he were being ripped in two between his true love and the one he was being forced toward. He'd given chase to Chi-Chi, his legs moving of their own accord and he was now trapped in this soulless abyss.

He felt a presence by his side and strained to look over his shoulder. The smirking form slightly behind him looked much like the little healer Dende, and Vegeta realized that this had to be one of the boy's ancestors. The Namek sprite grasped him, one hand on either hip, and surged upward, breaking through what looked like layers of earth and metal, emerging on the border of forest and desert. The duke was stunned by the sudden activity, trying to keep his spinning stomach under control. Glaring at his savior, the Saiyan used every last ounce of self-control not to fall to his knees. Never before had he experienced something like that, and never would he want to again.

"Who are you?" he demanded coarsely, still holding his sides for fear of emptying the contents of his belly. "What is your purpose?" In answer, the sprite pressed one forefinger to the center of the duke's forehead, magic crackling about the lengthy nail before Vegeta's head snapped back from the sheer force. When his vision finally cleared, he held one palm to the burning point on his head. Whatever had been wrong with him, the sprite had dulled the effect. He now knew that he had to break whatever spell had been cast through his iron will, and he planned to do just that. Clenching one fist, the duke smirked as raw magic filtered through his fingers to create a pulsating globe of light. He was the hunter once more.

"Damnation!" She was sure that she could be heard all the way to the Chikyuu capital as she plunged knee-deep into a pit overlaid with a seemingly solid layer of sand. She now had to use her injured leg to pull herself free, as there was nothing for her hands to grab onto, and they would be useless because of the angle she'd fallen at. Gritting her teeth, she braced herself just before an insistent rumble caught her attention. Closing her eyes and praying to any deity that would listen, she hoped she hadn't tumbled into the home of some daytime sprite. When the shuddering started, she felt herself being pulled backward, down the way she'd come. Had she not been caught in this hole—now a blessing in her mind—she would have rolled to the bottom and had to start all over again.

Chi-Chi was still upright enough to glance over her shoulder and see a line appear as if the place where hill rolled into valley had been whipped. The next moment all movement on her dune had stopped, and she was covered with sand so thoroughly she could hardly move. All limbs were trapped, and what covered her head was starting to get heavy. The princess sighed and relaxed, making sure to calmly exhale through her nose in order to keep the passage clear as the sand continued to tumble over her. She'd heard rumors that the Forbidden Lands moved on their own, and only pieced it together now. She'd escaped Vegeta through the random motions of land and sky, and was now being transported to gods-knew where.

The moment she decided that this might not be so bad, her patch of desert slammed down in its new home, burying her completely. Chi-Chi bit back a scream, knowing the last thing she needed was 22 kilograms (about 10 lbs.) of sand trying to force its way down her throat. The weight pressing down on her chest was far from comforting as well and she squeezed her eyes shut even harder in an effort to keep the rising fear from overtaking her. Fists clenching at her sides, she did the only thing she could think of. Her magic welled up in every pore—not as potent as Kakorrot of Vegeta's, but it was enough to blow the sand off as she let it explode around her with a silent roar. The force from her magic had also opened the hole around her leg, and she started to slide backward as the airborne sand started to come back down. The princess kicked as the solid-packed dirt under her and used her arms to shield her head as she continued more roughly down the dune.

Chi-Chi was brought to a sudden stop as her back came in harsh contact with a tree. Her eyes popped open, hesitantly feeling the bark. It wasn't the forest she'd just left, and Chikyuu didn't have ones such as this. Glancing over her shoulder, she ignored the leafy flora as she turned on hands and knees toward the pool. It was an oasis.

He was cast to his knees as the tremors started, the trembling nearing the ferocity of only the enraged sea. Black eyes wide, he dug his fingers into the sand, trying to gain purchase and prevent himself from returning to the darkness. His efforts were fruitless as the unrelenting wind pushed him farther back, toward the juncture where the two pieces separated. Growling low in his throat, lips pulled back in a snarl, he ground his booted feet more firmly into the ground and stripped off first one glove then the other with his teeth, returning each hand to a small indentation in hopes of keeping himself from moving.

_I am the future duke of Vegetasei, he grunted mentally, closing his eyes as the wind whipped the sand into a frenzy. His skin felt like it was being slowly torn away, layer by layer. __I cannot be beaten. His magic sparked to life along his spine, traveling the nerves into his arms and legs. Vegeta's fists clenched as the 80 kilometer-per-hour (about 50 mph) wind felt more and more like a caressing breeze, he standing fully erect and moving forward. The Saiyan smirked as he made his way effortlessly to the top of the hill, staring out over the new scenery._

Nothing but stars met his gaze and he felt a strange thrill travel through him, making every hair stand on end. A sudden jolt made him stumble forward, making him hard-pressed to stay balanced as he was forced down the hill by the sudden momentum. Now he was surrounded by more sand, more hills, and out of the corner of one eye he could see the sliver of light reflecting off water. Vegeta smirked and turned fully toward the oasis, heart leaping as he noticed a familiar figure limping into the grove as if it contained the gods themselves. Forcing the sudden emotion back, he followed slowly. He had to break the spell, but how could he when Chi-Chi drove him to distraction whenever he was near? With a sigh, the duke shook his head and turned his steps toward the water.

Kakorrot's eyes flashed open as the groaning sound intensified, as if breaking away from the trees was taking more effort than it should have. He straightened, moving into a sitting position as his shelter rattled as if it were going to shatter. Grabbing the tree's trunk, he grunted as one leg was wound around it and his fingernails bit into the bark. Simple he may be, but even a child knew better than to remain so far above ground during a quake. His teeth were bared as he made his way carefully down from his post, pausing frequently as the ground swayed and bucked under him. Finally he gauged the distance enough to jump safely and released the trunk, landing in the water up to mid-thigh. His breath escaped him in a rush of relief, a smile etching itself over his lips. Too soon, as the frothing pond washed over his head with such force it washed him back. He was still under the surface when the land was returned.

Chi-Chi heard a muted squeak as the other half of the oasis hover passed over her, hovering a redwood's height over where it should be, and realized it was she that tried voicing her awe through a dried throat. Black eyes widened as the patch crashed into place and she fell to her knees, bending at the waist and holding her arms over her head. When the ground didn't tremble, when the wind didn't bowl her over, when she was still filthy and dry, she chanced a glance toward the completed haven. The line down the center was slowly disappearing, and as it vanished she could feel the slight effects. The breeze kicked up, small waves lapped at the beach, and the tiniest of tremors ran under her as she got to her feet.

"By the gods," she heard someone breathe. The princess whirled around to find Vegeta only a few paces behind her, her voice unrecognizable for the awe in it. She'd thought her throat dry before: now it felt as if it had been scrubbed with sandpaper and overlaid with cotton. The duke's eyes fell on her and he smiled. "My dove, you are here." While he made no motion to get nearer, she still moved back, out of range. One eyebrow rose and he seemed to shrug, yet another difference from earlier that night. Before he would have chased her back into the wilds of the desert before allowing her out of his sight again.

"As am I." Chi-Chi's eyes closed as her head tilted back, demanding of the gods what she'd done to deserve this punishment. Kakorrot, dripping and bedraggled, poured the excess water out of his boot with an infuriating carelessness. His dark eyes were locked on Vegeta. "My lord," he acknowledged, nodding once with a respect neither of his companions thought he still had.

"Kakorrot," Vegeta's deep voice boomed. The younger Saiyan eased the boot onto his bare foot and emptied the other one before giving his friend his full attention. "Why are you here?"

"I didn't have much of a choice, my lord," he answered with a dry smile. "Where is Bulma?"

"I know not." The firmness in his voice also suggested _and I care not. Kakorrot gritted his teeth to prevent himself from saying something he would later regret. As much as he hated his old friend for taking Bulma from him, Vegeta still outranked him and his Saiyan upbringing still viewed that as an obstacle. The duke smirked and cocked his head. "Something bothers you?"_

"Not at all, my lord. I only came to congratulate you and see for myself that you have not died on your way." Kakorrot gave a lengthy bow, rising with his face expressionless. "I have also come for the princess. She is in no condition to travel to the palace alone."

"Why the sudden change of heart, Goku?" Both men glanced at her as she limped out of the shadows. "Three hours ago you were content to leave me defenseless and lost."

"You will not go near her," Vegeta ordered, crossing his arms, eyes daring Kakorrot to challenge him.

"And why will I not?" he demanded, meeting the duke's stone gaze.

"I don't want you to," Chi-Chi said before the older warrior could give his reason. Amusement danced in the Saiyan's eyes although his face remained unchanged. Kakorrot looked at her incredulously and she shook her head. "I want you no longer, my lord."

"Lady," he whispered, blinking away sand that had blown into his eyes as he crossed the few meters between them.

Vegeta growled, hand moving of its own accord to grab the collar of the younger man's shirt and haul him back to sit at his feet. Kakorrot looked up into the smaller man's shadowed face. "You were warned, Kakorrot, not to go near her."

"What is she to you my lord?" he spat.

"My future mate." Those three words made Kakorrot go rigid in Vegeta's grasp. The duke pulled away, scowling. "And she is therefore under MY protection."

"But Bulma..."

"Is no longer any of my concern," he heard himself saying, although the name of his fiancée tugged at something in his heart.

"I haven not accepted you, my lord." Chi-Chi lifted her chin regally, staring straight into the eyes of her best friend's lover. "And I will not." She turned her gaze to the shocked Kakorrot and felt her heart soften. Before that could reach her expression, she clenched her fists and spoke. "You jest with me my lord, and like not having my feelings toyed with in such a manner. It is enough that one of you causes me harm. I will not tolerate two."

"But I jest not!" both men chorused. Kakorrot was swiftly looking more and more desperate as he gazed at his ex-fiancée. "Princess, I—"

"Enough!" Her ankle was radiating pain and she wanted to sit, but would not show weakness at such a moment as this. "I will hear no appeals. My father will handle the both of you." Kakorrot swallowed thickly, knowing that if the king wanted them dead for upsetting his daughter, a lawful way would be found to do it. At the very least he would be exiled from Chikyuu, and Vegeta would be sent back to Vegetasei with no wife and a possible war on his hands. The older man seemed to realize that as well and remained silent, although from the rush of magic felt even by Chi-Chi he was by no means pleased with the situation. "I bid you good night, GENTLEMEN." She moved into the trees closest to the water, the rustle of plants stopping as she laid down to sleep.

Vegeta scowled and stormed off in the opposite direction the princess had done, choosing to slumber in the sand at the pool's bank. Kakorrot sighed and chose to stay where he was. Descending into a cross-legged position, he closed his eyes in mediation. No sleep would come to him this night.

Kami's fingertips rubbed across his forehead, the headache forming once more as he took in what Piccolo had done to the mortals.  "Ignored by all before was she and now love is given much too free. The love of him with flaming hair has been cast to her without care." Piccolo's silent comment made his master scowl. "She wants him not, can't thou see? With the other she shall be. Fragile are these mortal hearts who cannot bear to be apart." He pointed to the image of the sleeping trio, expression softening. "This one man of peasant birth belongs to her of much mirth. The noble duke and prideful lady will reconcile in places hazy. This shalt only be a dream, in the light of full moon's scheme. When awakened none shall recall why they traveled here at all." His voice trailed into a whisper, almost as if a prophecy, as the moon began to sink back into the darkness, the first hint of dawn.


	5. Chapter 5

_Yayness, Bulma and Vegeta get together! Good stuff. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it (and that you don't get half the headache I did). Drop me an email and tell me what you think of it, will ya? Otherwise I'll be sad. You don't want me to be sad, do you? ^.^_

**Act IV**

Bulma hissed as the fabric bunched around her feet caught in yet another prickly bush and she jerked her legs free. Armed with only a heavy stick, whittled to a point by her teeth and hardened in a meager fire, it was slow going in a forest where every shadow was a sprite waiting to spring and every step might bring you onto a patch of ground that would move you to an unknown location. The first thing she wanted to do when she found Vegeta was give him a hearty pounding with her makeshift staff for leaving her as Kakorrot had left Chi-Chi—lost, defenseless, and infuriated.

She stopped, panting, and leaned against the nearest tree, her head on her arm. She'd given up on crying long ago, but the utter absence of any sort of hope was quickly wearing down her natural defenses. Snorting, the noble forced herself away from the tree and glanced around once more. A path seemed to wind through the forest to her right and she hesitated. The last time she'd followed such a thing, she'd lost her lover to a woman she trusted all her life. Blue eyes hardening, she gripped the walking stick until the wood creaked. There was nothing left to lose this time.

Kakorrot groaned as he felt a familiar presence behind him, even in his entranced state. Dragging himself out of meditation took conscious effort, and he shook himself, gritting his teeth as his cramped legs were stretched out in front of him. He glanced over his shoulder, hearing each and every vertebrae in his neck pop into its proper configuration and smiled. Bulma was framed by the vines suspended from nothing, looking as if she didn't know whether or not to venture further into the oasis. The Saiyan rose, patting most of the sand from his lower body before slowly approaching his friend.

"My lady," he commented nonchalantly, a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as she turned to face him. "Welcome to hell. Would you like to join me?"

"Goku?" He nodded, taking her hand and leading her to the water. "Where... are we?" She knelt and splashed water over her heated skin, glancing at the deeper portions of the pool as if she didn't know if she wanted to drink from it.

"I don't rightly know," he admitted, waiting for her to cleanse her face before offering a hand to aid her to her feet. "Maybe one of our noble class will be able to inform you." Bulma followed his outstretched arm to see Chi-Chi curled up directly across from her behind a group of crisscrossing ferns, and Vegeta stretched out to her left in plain sight. "But that is doubtful as well."

The noble scowled and eased her palm out of Kakorrot's hand. "Excuse me." He watched with a raised eyebrow as she moved toward the other Saiyan, kneeling by him. She suddenly stood, swinging the staff over her head and bringing it down with bone-crunching ferocity on the duke's face. Vegeta roared, sitting up so quickly she didn't see him move and was on his feet before she'd taken a complete step back.

"Explain yourself, woman!" The red welt stood out on his pale skin like a beacon. Kakorrot had never seen the Vegetasei lord so enraged at a woman before, and didn't quite know what to do about it.

"That was for leaving me!" She aimed the point toward the one place no man ever wanted to be struck and scowled. "And if you desire children then may I suggest you stay where you are, my lord." Vegeta knew he had more than enough strength to overpower her, but her speed matched his and he wanted to take no chances. Expecting another attack, the Saiyan wasn't prepared for Bulma to step close and press herself firmly against him. She grabbed the back of his head, forcing his lips to hers. The noble finally pulled away, seeing her lover's dazed expression and suspecting it wasn't all from passion. "Tell me you want her now my lord and you will never see me again."

Vegeta felt something being peeled from his dry eyes as he blinked the itchiness away. Glancing down at the hand that had unconsciously caught whatever had fallen, he could see several scales—yellowed, as if aged—that winked in the light starting to filter into the sky. "The Namek," he muttered, crushing the magical items in his fist. "He was behind this all from the beginning."

"What?"

"It is not important, woman." He let the pieces fall and pulled her closer in one smooth motion. "And what have I told you about your kisses?" Bulma's face reflected confusion, anger, and relief. He lowered his head once more to show her what she'd been lacking before.

Piccolo finished his last circle, sealing the spell and gazed down at the two sleeping couples. The last senzu had been used to send the mortals into quiet slumber for Kami would send them to the border of the Forbidden Lands so they could complete their quest. The sprite shook his head, transparent in the growing light of day. While he wasn't proud of his blunder, these four had provided him and his fellows with a full night's worth of entertainment. He didn't regret his error. In fact, the other sprites that had witnessed the bulk of the conflict even encouraged more—deliberate—actions such as this.

His lips curved into a smirk as his outline disappeared, returning to his master. Mortals put too much stock in their emotions, he decided finally. Their hearts are too tender to withstand true trials, as this escapade had proven. In turn, they are nothing but trouble and headache. Piccolo's dry smile turned true at that last thought. The pain in Kami's head had yet to subside, mostly because of his slave's indifference to the entire situation. The Namek glanced down once more as the scene swirled into nothing.

He would miss them.

Bulma moaned slightly as she stretched, both hands sinking into flesh. Her eyes popped open and she rolled onto her stomach, seeing with a mixture of relief and confusion that the still body at her head was Vegeta's sleeping form. She could have sworn that she'd made him sleep farther off, but was grateful for his silent protection nonetheless. She pressed a kiss to his temple, smoothing it away with two fingers. His brow twitched in sleepy recognition, but didn't awaken. The noble smiled tenderly, blinking as a hazy recollection of a sudden aloofness on his part surged through her consciousness. It tugged at her, then was gone as suddenly as it came. Passing it off as paranoia at being so vulnerable in a place such as the Forbidden Lands, she rose slowly, collecting her hair at the nape of her neck, tie in hand.

She felt her lower jaw nearly drop to the blooming green floor as she noticed that not only was she not where she had fallen asleep, Kakorrot and Chi-Chi slumbered not far apart from the other and only a few meters behind Vegeta and herself. The noble sighed, remembering that Kakorrot was after her hand, and was now close enough to do something to stop her from wedding Vegeta. Not wanting to wake any of her companions, she finished pulling her hair away from her face and made her way toward the edge of the forest. Bulma stopped suddenly, remembering the tendency the Forbidden Lands had of moving when she least wanted them to. Unwilling to be separated from her lover, she stepped back, away from the trail that disappeared around a bend and into the sunlight.

When Bulma turned back she found that Chi-Chi had rolled onto her stomach, head propped in one palm, elbow digging into the earth and a dreamy expression on her face as she stared at Kakorrot. The princess grinned, sitting up as her friend approached. "He reminds me of an infant when he sleeps," she whispered, obviously wanting to allow the Saiyan his rest. Bulma had to agree: Kakorrot's fine features were handsome while he was awake, but while dozing all the weariness of the world was stripped from his face. He did indeed look angelic. "He is a loss worthy to grieve over."

"If he does not know what a fantastic wife he would have in you then he is worth nothing," Bulma replied, reciting her mother's words. She almost winced, but realized that she spoke the truth and instead held her friend's eye. The princess looked about to voice the same opinion the other noble had first thought, then sighed and lowered her gaze. Bulma was impossible to argue with in this state.

Kakorrot stretched with the lazy carelessness of a feline predator, all muscular grace and carefully controlled strength. His eyes opened as if he had all the time in the world, smiling up at the princess. "Fair morning, lady." Chi-Chi looked away without reply. Kakorrot's eyes narrowed in confusion as he moved into a sitting position. Bulma shook her head, wondering how really simple her Saiyan friend could be as he placed a hand on the shoulder of his ex-fiancée. She glanced at him, and he took the opportunity to sweep his head close to hers, pressing a kiss to her lips. Chi-Chi recoiled in surprise, landing half-sprawled on the ground in a very provocative position.

Growling, she passed the back of her hand over her mouth. "What was the meaning of THAT, my lord?" The princess noticed as well that Bulma had conveniently ventured over to her own waking lover.

"Princess, I've..." Just before he ducked his head, she noticed his cheeks had reddened in embarrassment. Kakorrot's fingers trailed through the grass that had been matted down by his weight before he clenched his jaw and locked eyes with Chi-Chi. His hardened resolve gave him courage to speak. "Princess, I've... made a mistake."

"If you want a pardon you must appeal to my father," she said firmly, starting to rise, dusting the knees of her breeches as if she wore a skirt. "I have not the power."

He wouldn't permit her to slide out of his grasp that easily and reached up to take her hand. "I've made a mistake in allowing you leave." She raised an eyebrow as the Saiyan carefully got to one knee, his rough palm never leaving her own.

"You did not ALLOW me leave my lord," she hissed, pulling back. His grip held fast and her eyes narrowed: she would not cry in front of the man that had first stolen her heart then tossed it away without care, trying to win another for his collection. "You FORCED me away."

"And I regret it," he answered firmly, as if exasperated. "Every sunrise I think of why I am not with you and remind myself that I AM stupid if I cannot see what was straight before me." He bowed his head again, closing his eyes and letting his hand slide away from hers. "I was afraid, princess. That is why we are no longer engaged."

Chi-Chi hadn't shown any emotion until that point. "AFRAID? Afraid of WHAT, my lord? I thought that Sir Kakorrot, knight-lord of the king's army feared nothing." Bulma flinched as she saw the pain wash through the faces of both her friends. She knew better than to interfere, however, and settled into the welcoming arms of her fiancé.

"I was afraid of the responsibility!" Kakorrot finally shouted, rising to loom over her. "I was afraid of failing you and your people as king! I was afraid I would cast Chikyuu into poverty or war or slavery! Does that satisfy you? I wanted YOU, not your station." He calmed suddenly as he realized he'd just bared his heart not only to Chi-Chi but to the silent couple watching the exchange. He raised his chin proudly, knowing that he could say nothing that would discredit him further. He looked again into the eyes of the princess. "I still do."

Vegeta nodded approvingly from his seat behind his lover, pulling her closer to his chest. She rested the back of her head on his shoulder, practically able to see the scene despite facing away from them. She felt him move behind her and assumed he'd spoken although she couldn't hear the words. The taller man smiled ever-so-slightly as the duke's message fell on his ears: "Well said, Kakorrot."

When Chi-Chi didn't answer, Bulma grinned over her shoulder. "I think that this is where you accept."

The princess scowled at her friend, blatantly ignoring the man she'd given her heart to once. Kakorrot moved closer, pressing his thumb under her chin and lifting it so she could stare only at him. "I will not take 'no' for an answer."

"Finally, the boy acts like a Saiyan," Vegeta muttered in his future mate's ear. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"And I will not tolerate the commentary!" Kakorrot hissed at his friend, making a smirk break out across the higher-ranking man's face. Returning his attention to Chi-Chi, the bigger warrior released her face. "I mean what I say, my lady."

"How will you force me to wed you?" she demanded, crossing her arms defiantly.

Kakorrot smiled. "Rescuing the princess from the Forbidden Lands is worth at least part of the kingdom. If I asked for your hand as well, the king would give it to me wholeheartedly." Her scowl deepened as his smile broadened. "I also hear that it has been a custom in Chikyuu for centuries that the knight who rescues the princess will be offered her hand."

"I hate you," she growled, much resembling Vegeta when he was irritated.

"Minstrels will have work in the royal court of Chikyuu," Bulma shouted back to her friends. "There shall be a double wedding tonight!"

Whatever Chi-Chi had been about to say was drowned out by a collage of battle-worn voices from the edge of the glade. Bulma grinned as she recognized the twins—Kakorrot's father and uncle who resembled him to the point of mistaking one for the other—hearing Chi-Chi's sigh from behind. Vegeta rose regally, bringing his fiancée with him to stand before his father's advisors.

"My lord," one of the newest members, a man Vegeta had yet to learn the name of, "we have been sent to fetch you bearing grave news." The Saiyan nodded once, never taking his eyes from the speaker. "Your father is dying, my lord, and wants to do you one last thing from his deathbed."

"What thing is this?" he demanded roughly. Bulma took his hand. She knew that while he wasn't close to the old man, the prospect of becoming the next ruler of Vegetasei in the next few hours wasn't thrilling.

"He wants you to choose, my lord." The man bowed and remained low until he heard Vegeta's answer.

Something like a smile was on the Saiyan's face as he replied. "He will wed my mate and I."

Bulma was the sole member in their troupe that had yet to step inside Vegetasei's border, and her face showed it as they soared above her fiancé's lands. While Chikyuu was all grassy plains and gently rolling hills, Vegetasei's mountains struck the skies and the sands decorated the ground in the most stunning array of color she'd ever seen. The stark difference alone comforted her that remaining for five years would give her plenty to occupy herself with.

Vegeta tightened his grip, pulling her closer to him even as he sped up, twisting in midair, much to his future mate's excitement. "Does it please you, my lady?"

"Very much so, my lord." She released her grip on his shoulders, placing her trust in his strength as she stretched an arm out to either side and leaned back, her head dropping toward the land below. The Saiyan felt strangely proud of that action, even as he allowed his speed to drop enough for the others to keep pace. "You know, I'm almost nervous about meeting your father."

"Why?" He was genuinely surprised, and Bulma opened one eye to look at him. "If he doesn't approve of you the most he can do is refuse to wed us."

"I know it's silly, but I want him to accept me. I don't know how to explain it."

They were silent for a moment before Vegeta pulled up short, easing Bulma into a more upright position. Shifting her to one hand, he used the other to point below. "That is your new home, woman." As would any Saiyan male bringing his mate under his roof, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Welcome."

The wedding was unlike anything Bulma had ever seen before. Thirty armed guards bore witness to the interaction between father and husband, while the equivalent of a priest merely sealed the promises made. However, modifications had to be made. Only five guards attended, as the duke's room would be rather crowded, and Lord Briefs remained in Chikyuu. Chi-Chi finally used her station to give Kakorrot permission to act on the behalf of Bulma father, to which the Vegetasei duke reluctantly agreed.

Kakorrot smiled and took Bulma's hand, turning her to face a stone-faced Vegeta. "I give you this girl, that she may bring children into the world within the bond of wedlock." The blue-haired noble scowled as she saw the implications she was there only to produce heirs. _Barbarian customs_, she muttered silently.

Vegeta smirked, knowing what would have upset her so. "I accept her."

"I agree to provide a dowry of..." Kakorrot seemed at a loss and glanced at Bulma. She shrugged, and the Saiyan closed his eyes. "67 talents with her."

"Where did you come up with THAT number?" she muttered under her breath. From the look on his face it was the first that had popped into his mind. She rolled her eyes.

Vegeta shook his head almost imperceptibly. "I accept that as well—with pleasure."(1)

The duke coughed and held his hands over the edge of the bed. Bulma and Vegeta each laid their fingers on a palm, looking at the elderly Saiyan. "May you go and be fruitful, rule this land wisely and without error, and may your descendants continue on forever." One the ritual words were spoken, he noticed Bulma's scowl. The duke smiled slightly. "My son has chosen well. He will never be bored." Bulma curtsied, albeit a bit awkwardly, and allowed her hand to be placed in that of her husband. "Go now. I am finished."

His words turned true two hours later when the duke and duchess of Vegetasei were informed that Vegeta's father had passed into the greater realms.

"This way, my lady." Bulma, caught off-guard by the sudden velvet voice, tightened her hold on the charm at her throat. Vegeta smirked and took her hand, leading his mate down a side corridor she would have missed even if she'd been leaning against the wall. She was jerked around another unseen corner, then up a spiral stairwell that seemed to have no end.

When his fingers slipped from hers, she felt her throat lock with fear. She couldn't find her way out of the castle any more than she could out of the Forbidden Lands, and it was just as unlikely that anyone would come to the duke's rooms. "Vegeta?" Her voice echoed off every stone from there to the end of the hall and back, but received no answer. She took the last step into the corridor, nearly colliding with the strangest being she'd ever seen. _Arlian_, she remembered suddenly, having noticed them around the courtyard and thinking they were mere statues or decoration. This one was living, breathing, and obviously very upset that he'd nearly knocked his new mistress back to the ground floor.

He kept muttering something, but the only word Bulma could understand was "lady." She hadn't learned much of her husband's language, and that put her at a disadvantage with the entire country because they rarely knew anything else. "Standard?" she questioned, seeing the relief wash through the creature's eyes.

"Yes," he answered in the language she'd suggested. "Many apologies, lady. I did not see you."

"The fault is mine," she assured him, firm tone and acid glare almost daring him to contradict her. "I was looking for my husband. He seems to have vanished on me."

"He has gone ahead to prepare the room, lady. He will return for you when he is finished." The Arlian punctuated his words with a short bow.

"Thank..." He was suddenly gone and Bulma felt a chill travel down her spine. _I... didn't imagine him... Did I?_

All of her worries were cast away as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her to a hard form. Vegeta's lips fell to her neck before he whispered, "Forgo the servants, my lady. There is something more important that you seem to have forgotten."

"Have I my lord?"

Vegeta smirked as he let his kisses travel down her shoulder. "Indeed, my lady." He pulled away, allowing her to turn and face him. "'Tis our wedding night." He smiled wickedly as her finger trailed down his chest and scooped his mate off the floor, cradling her to him as he strode purposefully toward their chamber. While the full moon had already risen, there would be no dreams this night.

And so their tale comes to an end  
Blessings to them, and you my friend.

_(1) That dialogue is actually how they used to do things in Athens during the time of Pericles. Just in case you wanted to know. ^.^_


End file.
